Le petit Triton
by juliabakura
Summary: [Aventures] : (Boy's Love/Yaoi) Shinddha Kory est un petit triton qui vient de rencontrer pour la première fois un elfe sur la plage. Leur échange va former des sentiments dans son coeur. Mais comment aimer en étant sous la mer ?
1. A propos

A propos :

Bonjour,

Avant de lire cette fanfiction je tiens à préciser quelques petits éléments.

1 - Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages dont il est question dans cette fan fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de ses créateurs : Mahyar , Bob Lennon, Fréderic Molas, Sébastien Rassiat et Krayn. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation de cette fiction. Les actions, PNJ et lieux utilisés dans cette fiction n'est en aucun cas le reflet des opinions de leur créateurs.

2 - Dyslexie/Dysorthographie : Ceci est une maladie qui malheureusement entraîne des soucis dans l'écriture et les fautes d'orthographe dans les textes que vous allez lire. Peut être cela entraînera quelques soucis de compréhension et je m'en excuse. J'ai déjà eu des correcteurs qui m'ont aidé sur beaucoup de textes (gros bisous à Shueino !) Cependant, je ne peux pas toujours me reposer sur ces personnes et leur laisser du temps libre sur d'autres projets. Je compte sur votre compréhension pour les fautes restantes. J'essayerai de corriger le plus gros des fautes.

3 - Ceci est une fanfiction. Non une oeuvre littéraire. Je n'en ai pas la prétention et non l'envie. Il s'agit juste d'un passe temps. N'hésitez pas à parcourir internet pour découvrir des écrits qui vous plaise davantage dans votre style si vous n'aimez pas l'histoire.

Sur ce ! Merci et bonne lecture !


	2. Prélude

_**Le petit triton.**_

* * *

 _Disclaimer :_

 _Pairing : Mannindha ainsi que du Théalthazar. (+ Grunlek, Enoch, La sorcière rouge, Dania ect…)_

 _Raiting : G +_

* * *

 ** _Prélude : La chasseuse d'objets anciens._**

C'était une journée pareille aux autres dans le Cratère. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blond blé et la peau aussi blanche que la neige regardait le ciel azur semblable à ses prunelles. Par cette matinée d'hiver, la jeune chasseuse d'objets anciens venait de faire une halte dans un petit village de la région. Là, des enfants virent à sa rencontre lui demander :

 **« Madame Kavitchie, Madame Kavitchie ! Vous allez nous raconter une nouvelle histoire ? »**

Kavitchie Forcalimo leur sourit. Habituellement, elle n'appréciait guère la compagnie des autres, à part sa petite invocation Flocon et quelques personnes en qui elle avait confiance. Mais dès qu'on lui demandait de raconter une histoire, elle devenait une toute autre femme. Sortant de sa pochette un cahier à la couverture de cuir et aux pages usagées, elle le montra aux enfants avec un grand sourire.

 **« Allons-nous installer à l'auberge. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous raconter l'histoire du petit triton. »**

Les enfants coururent avec la jeune femme dans l'auberge. Le tenancier, voyant tout ce monde arriver, salua la demoiselle avec un geste de la main et lui réserva une chambre pour la soirée ainsi qu'un espace dans cette salle pour inviter petits et grands à écouter une de ses nombreuses histoires. Certes elles n'étaient pas forcément vécues, mais elles faisaient oublier l'espace d'un instant le quotidien de petits et grands.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	3. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1 : L'elfe et le triton.**_

* * *

Il était une fois dans le cratère, non loin de Castelblanc. Un jeune elfe du nom de Mani était en train de se promener sur la place. Il n'appréciait pas grandement de se promener sous le soleil et sentir les grains de sable se glisser dans ses chaussures. Sous ses longs et larges habits sombres, ses tresses pesant sur son crâne et ses araignées tissant quelques voiles pour se protéger. Le petit Mani semblait mourir de chaud. Il s'arrêta près de la mer. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait cette grande étendue d'eau. Il posa un doigt à l'intérieur. Puis le mit à sa bouche avant de grimacer en murmurant :

 **« Beurk ! C'est salé ! »**

L'expérience ne semblait pas fort concluante pour le petit elfe qui faisait une triste mine sur la plage. Soudain, à l'horizon, près d'un rocher, le petit elfe cru voir une silhouette. Malheureusement cette dernière plongea rapidement dans l'eau sans attendre une réponse de Mani. L'elfe curieux tourna légèrement la tête pour essayer de trouver un autre angle de vue. Soudain, son regard se tourna vers la grande étendue bleue. Il vit une sorte d'ombre qui s'approchait de lui. Fasciné plus qu'apeuré, Mani le suivit du regard, tentant de distinguer le type de poisson que cela pouvait être. Et ainsi déterminer s'il pouvait être cuisiner. Plus cela se rapprochait… Plus le poisson avait une forme… Un peu… Humanoïde. Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier sorte à toute vitesse de l'eau pour lui poser un petit baiser sur la joue.

Mani étonné tomba sur les fesses tandis qu'un petit triton à la peau bleue, au regard azur et les cheveux noirs ondulants dans son cou. Le petit Triton balança sa queue de poisson dans l'eau en observant le petit elfe avant de prononcer faiblement :

 **« Oh ! Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer… Je m'appelle Shinddha. Shinddha Kory. »**

 **« Mani le double. »** répondit automatiquement l'elfe avant de reprendre ses esprits et d'observer plus en détail le petit triton.

 **« Est-ce qu'il y a un problème… Monsieur le Double ? »**

 **« Non, rien. Aucun souci. Je m'étonnais juste de voir un homme avec une queue de poisson. »**

 **« C'est la première fois que vous en voyez un ? »**

 **« Oui. Et comme ce n'est pas courant, je m'intéressais à votre morphologie. Je me pose pleins de question sur votre physionomie. Et du coup, sur votre manière de vivre et toutes vos habitudes. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on croise une créature aussi somptueuse que vous. »**

Shinddha était flatté par tous ses compliments. Pendant de longues heures Mani et Shinddha discutèrent de leur vie. De leur quotidien d'habitant de la terre et celle de la mer. Leur comparaison de leur vie.

 **« Je suis un serviteur d'un futur Roi de Castelblanc. Un fils de la lumière. »** Souriait paisiblement Mani.

 **« Je vois ! Moi… Je ne suis pas né dans l'eau… C'est ma deuxième vie. Avant j'avais des jambes comme vous. Je vivais sur la terre. »**

Intrigué, Mani leva un sourcil avant de demander :

 **« Vous êtes… »**

 **« Mort. Oui, j'ai été assassiné. Puis jeté à la mer. A l'intérieur le roi des océans et mers m'a donné une seconde vie et cette magnifique queue. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu vous rencontrer. »** commença le petit triton avant de toucher le sable et de s'étaler au soleil avec un visage triste.

 **« J'aimerai tant pouvoir remarcher. Sentir le sable dans les pieds. Retrouver ma vie d'antan. Malheureusement toute ma famille est morte. Je suis le seul survivant. Je devrais me trouver chanceux et ne pas devoir me plaindre… Mais… »**

 **« Et pourquoi vous ne demanderiez pas à votre roi de vous laisser la possibilité de retourner sur la terre ferme ? S'il vous a donner une queue, il pourrait vous donner des jambes. »**

 **« Je… Je voudrais bien. Mais après avoir appris à comprendre les étendues d'eau et de m'adapter à mon cadre de vie…. Il est parti dans d'autre contrée. Depuis, je reste ici. Avec les autres poissons. »**

 **« Seuls ? Il n'y en a pas d'autres comme vous à vos côtés ? »**

Shinddha hocha négativement de la tête avant de se tourner vers Mani.

 **« Non. Le roi était le seul avec moi. Il m'a promis un jour de venir me rechercher. Mais… Cela doit faire des années que je ne l'ai pas vu. L'océan est un espace fabuleux, mais très dangereux également. Je ne peux pas partir seul. Et je ne peux pas approcher trop des humains également. »**

 **« Pourquoi ? »** s'étonna Mani.

 **« Pour ça… »** souffla Shin avant de relever sa magnifique queue. Qui avait une grande cicatrice sur une de ses nageoires. **« Certains humains m'avaient attrapé. Ils avaient voulu me vendre à de riches marchands. Heureusement, j'ai pu m'enfuir. Même si cela m'a valu quelques blessures. »**

Mani semblait être triste de cette histoire. Il attrapa dans ses bras le petit Shin et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

 **« Là. Je comprends ce que ça fait d'être seul. Ne t'inquiète pas. Aujourd'hui, tu as un nouvel ami. Si un jour tu veux venir discuter, je serais toujours présent. »**

 **« Pour de vrai ? »**

 **« Oui, bien sûr. J'ai tout mon temps. Je suis un elfe. Je vis plus longtemps que les êtres humains normaux. Je pourrais toujours te tenir compagnie. Et qui sait peut-être te faire rencontrer la personne que je sers. »**

Shinddha était tellement heureux qu'il embrassa une nouvelle fois le petit Mani sur la joue, avant de replonger dans l'eau pour se nourrir de cet espace salé. Tandis qu'un coup de cor fut poussé.

 **« Merci beaucoup Mani. J'essayerai de revenir aussi souvent que possible. Je crois que l'humain que tu sers a besoin de toi. A bientôt ! »**

Mani fit signe à son nouveau compagnon et tous deux continuèrent leur vie.

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **Coucou les gens, un petit mot en post-face. Cette fanfiction sera composé de 15 chapitres et un épilogue.**_

 _ **J'essayerai de vous poster la suite chaque semaine.**_

 _ **Sur ce, Bacciolino.**_


	4. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Du quotidien au rêve.

Les jours défilèrent sans se ressembler. Mani et Shin partagèrent beaucoup de moment ensemble. A raconter leur vie. A jouer entre le sable et l'eau. A admirer le soleil ou les rayons de la lune. Si bien, qu'au-delà d'une amitié, des nouveaux sentiments naissaient dans le cœur de notre jeune triton.

Mais Shin n'osa pas demander à Mani si ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Il avait tellement peur de sa réponse et surtout, il n'avait aucune possibilité de vivre à nouveau dans le monde des hommes.

Puis après quelques temps, Mani ne venait plus. Shin avait beau l'attendre à l'endroit de leur première rencontre, il n'y avait personne. Il guettait la moindre ombre à l'horizon. Mais rien. Triste, Shin pensait que ce dernier s'était lassé de lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende au beau milieu de la nuit un hurlement près d'une tour au sommet de la falaise qui surplombait la mer. Une tour qui émettait quelques éclats de lumière pour aider les bateaux à venir vers les côtes. Un phare avait indiqué Mani.

Les hurlements résonnèrent dans la nuit. Et la tristesse se transforma en inquiétude. Et si c'était Mani qui était prisonnier là-haut ? Si l'humain était aussi horrible que ceux qui l'avait attrapé. Shin aurait voulu avoir à nouveau des jambes pour courir en direction de ce phare et aider ce malheureux. Mais à peine eut-il mit une nageoire sur le sable, qu'il se trouva fort dépourvu. Il n'allait pas ramper dans tout le sentier. Cela lui mettrait trop de temps.

Les larmes tombaient sur ses joues, alors qu'il s'effondrait dans le fond des abymes. Shin ne pouvait plus entendre ses cris, ses appels au secours dont il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Il pleurait toute les larmes de son corps.

Une petite créature ressemblant à une moitié femme microscopique et une moitié d'hippocampe arriva à ses côtés. Visiblement peiné pour le jeune triton.

« Oh… Icy. C'est toi. Excuse moi. Je ne t'ai pas oublié. Mais, vois-tu, j'ai un ami en haut qui est peut être en danger. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. »

La petite créature tenta de réconforter son maître, quand soudain un tentacule sorti délicatement de l'ombre pour se poser sur l'épaule de Shin. Aussitôt le triton fut surprit et se retourna pour voir apparaître une femme d'un certain âge. Le regard vitreux et le bas de son corps possédant des tentacules.

« Qui ! Qui êtes vous ? » demanda Shin intrigué de voir une personne dans cet endroit reculé.

« N'aie crainte mon enfant. Je suis une habitante de cette mer. La sorcière rouge. Mes filles et moi sommes de retour dans nos eaux natales après de longs périples. Et j'ai entendu ta tristesse. Je me suis dit, que je pourrais peut être t'aider. »

« M'aider … Que… Je… » souffla Shin un peu abasourdi.

« Pourrais-je connaître ton nom mon jeune enfant. »

« Oh. Excusez moi. Je m'appelle Shinddha Kory. Et voici Icy, mon invocation d'eau. »

Icy se cacha derrière son maître, l'air apeuré, ou peut être intimidée. La femme reposa un autre tentacule sur l'épaule de Shin avant de lui prendre la main.

« Je vois. Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer où nous habitons. Ainsi tu pourra nous raconter ton histoire. Tu as du te sentir seuls durant ses saisons froides. »

Naïf, Shinddha suivit la sorcière vers son antre. Sa demeure se trouver au milieu de ruine d'ancien temple, qui avait eu leur heures de gloire sans doute chez les humains. Avant que l'eau ne l'envoi valser dans les profondeurs des abysses. Là, deux jeunes femmes moitié poulpes, moitié humaine était en train de ranger des affaires que leur mère et elles avaient emportés de leur voyage.

« Dania, Aria, je vous présente Shinddha. Ce jeune triton est dans ces eaux depuis quelques temps. Je crois qu'il a du se sentir seul. Il est notre invité pour ce soir. Préparons-lui une chambre et faisons un festin en cette soirée ! »

Les deux filles acceptèrent tout de suite. Elles avaient rarement des invités dans leur maison et l'idée de faire une fête leur plaisait bien. Pendant les préparatifs, la matriarche invita le jeune triton à se diriger vers leur jardin d'algue et de poissons multicolore.

« Ceux sont notre élevage de jolis poissons. Nous avons de toutes sortes. Ils sont avec nous pour nos spectacles et d'autres aventures. N'est-ce pas magnifique ? » sourait la sorcière rouge.

« Oui ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait d'autres créatures comme moi et… » souffla Shinddha.

« Tu peux tout me raconter mon petit. Tu sais, les océans et les mers sont si vastes, les histoires différentes. Mais nous les êtres marins, nous savons écouter et panser les problèmes. » (Note pour Shueino : Panser n'est pas une faute d'orthographe pour le coup. C'est panser une blessure, comme pour un pansement. Cela veut dire de soulager, ou soigner une blessure. ;3)

Le petit Triton se mit à raconter son histoire. Ses quelques souvenirs d'être humains. Sa mort. Sa renaissance auprès de cet être puissant. Sa solitude dans la mer, avec comme seul compagnie Icy. La blessure infligée par les humains. Puis la rencontre de Mani l'elfe. Et enfin les cris de douleurs et de désespoirs qui résonnaient dans la nuit.

La matriarche écouta patiemment le jeune triton en offrant son écoute et quelques mouchoirs pour nettoyer les perles de sel qui sortaient de ses yeux.

« Ne t'en fait pas mon enfant. Je comprends ta situation. Et tout problème a une solution. J'ai moi-même connu l'amour. J'ai eu mes deux filles, même si cela révèle du miracle. Car nous, les créatures des mers, sommes immortels. Même si le prix à payer et fort. De ne pas être sûr d'avoir de descendance. »

« Vous n'avez pas peur de moi ? Que je suis un ancien humain ? »

La sorcière rouge caressa les cheveux du triton doucement, les yeux toujours vitreux.

« Non mon enfant. Si le roi élémentaire de l'eau t'a permis de vivre ici, c'est qu'il a foi en toi. Qu'il sait qu'il peut avoir confiance. Ne t'en fait pas. Je ne peux plus voir certes. Mais je sens cette aura qui émane de toi, qui nous fait sentir ta gentillesse et ton honnêteté. »

Shinddha se senti un peu plus léger avec toutes ses belles paroles. Icy resta tout de même un peu plus à l'écart. Tremblant dans un coin.

« Oublie tout tes soucis. Ce soir, c'est la fête ! Nous allons jouer et chanter. Et demain, nous parlerons de ton souci et je chercherai un moyen de t'aider. »

Et en effet, les quatre créatures commencèrent une belle fête. Ils dansèrent entourés de joyeux poissons de toutes les couleurs. Les crustacés et autres animaux marins virent chanter et rivalisé d'ingénieuse idée pour produire des sons mélodieux. Dania poussa quelques chansonnette envoutant notre cher Shin. La sorcière rouge et Arya servirent quelques plats de leurs confections. Tous ensemble vécurent une douce soirée.

Vers la fin de cette dernière, alors que des algues venaient illuminait d'une lueur tamisé les recoins du temple, la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir.

« Je pense qu'il est l'heure d'aller se coucher. » souriait la sorcière rouge en claquant des mains. « Dania, veux-tu bien emmener notre invité dans sa chambre ? »

La jeune demoiselle hocha positivement de la tête. Prit le bras du triton pour l'emmener délicatement vers le lieu qu'elle lui avait préparer. Shin qui avait l'habitude de dormir à l'extérieur, sans aucun confort, entre quelques algues et rocher, fut surprit d'une décoration minutieuse. Des affaires construits avec les algues, tissés avec des fils étranges. De la récupération d'anciennes ruines permettant de créer une ambiance appaisante dans l'espace qu'il lui était réserver.

Un magnifique sourire se lit sur son visage fatigué.

« Merci. Mille merci de m'offrir la possibilité de me reposer ici. »

Dania semblait rougir. Un peu timide. Elle mettait ses mains derrière le dos. Un silence commençait à planer, tandis qu'Icy attrapa l'une des mèches de son maître pour la tirer.

"He ! ICY ! TU ME FAIS MAL !" criait le triton.

Dania était également surprise de la réaction de la petite fille hippocampe avant de voir le petit triton qui semblait être fatigué. Epuisé. Il fut rattrapé de justesse par Dania tandis qu'Icy pleurait de toutes ses larmes. Elle tentait de se mettre entre la jeune poulpe-femme et son maître.

"Qu'est-ce que..." souffla le triton.

"Vous devez être fatigué. Cela fait si longtemps que vous n'avez pas fêter quelque chose ou passer une nuit trés agité." souffla Dania, pour prendre dans ses bras et ses tentacules le triton et l'emmener vers son lit fait d'un coquillage géant et de draps d'algue et de tissus. Elle posa doucement ce dernier. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Repose toi bien. Ca va aller." Elle posa un léger baiser sur le front de Shin, tandis que ses paupières se fermèrent.

Icy nagea près de lui. Avant de se faire attraper par Dania. Elle tenta de se débattre mais elle se retrouva rapidement dans une sorte de flacon en verre.

"Non, petite demoiselle. Notre mère a un autre objectif en tête pour ton maître. Je sais que tu es là pour veiller sur lui. Mais tu vas tout faire pour nous empêcher."

Dania quitta la chambre avec Icy.


	5. Chapitre 3

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**_

 _ **Merci à Shueino et Ocelaw pour vos reviews ! Cela touche mon petit coeur.**_

 _ **Et merci à ceux qui lisent et suivent l'histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.** _

_**Bacciolino et Cookie sur vous !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 : Le contrat.**_

La nuit avait passé. Shinddha venait de se réveiller dans la chambre dans lequel il avait été accueilli. Il ne se souvenait plus de s'être endormi.

 **"Icy ? Où es-tu Icy ?"** souffla Shin avec un léger mal de tête. Il se massa légèrement les tempes avant d'entendre des coups au niveau de sa porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit légèrement pour laisser apparaître le visage rouge de Dania.

 **"Bonjour Shinddha. Je ne te réveille pas ? Je viens t'apporter ton petit déjeuner."**

Le petit triton était surprit. Même un peu gêné par autant d'attention envers lui. Il sourit à la demoiselle.

 **"Non, j'étais déjà réveillé. Merci beaucoup. Je suis désolé. Hier nous discutions et j'ai du m'endormir et..."**

 **"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends. J'étais moi même très fatiguée."** affirma Dania.

Un moment de silence plana entre les deux jeunes gens avant que la mi-femme, mi-pieuvre ne dise :

 **"Je vais te laisser prendre ton petit déjeuner tranquillement. Ma mère t'attend dehors pour ton affaire."**

 **"Merci."** répondit Shinddha en remarquant son petit déjeuner être copieux. Alors que la demoiselle était en train de partir, il l'arrêta en demandant :

 **"Dania ! Est-ce que tu aurais vu Icy ? Elle ne me quitte quasiment jamais, sauf quand je vais à la surface."**

Dania s'arrêta au palier de la porte. Fit mine de réfléchir avant d'ajouter.

 **"Non, je suis désolé. Elle est peut être parti s'amuser à l'extérieur avec les poissons. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais la chercher."**

Sur ces belles paroles, Dania laissa seul Shinddha. L'habitant à la queue de poisson avala un peu de son petit déjeuner avant de se diriger dans les couloirs du temple pour se rendre à l'extérieur. Là où les poissons danser de leur plus belles nageoires entre les algues et les coquillages. Shinddha remarqua la sorcière rouge qui était assise sur un coquillage. Sirotant une mixture qui lui était inconnu. Malgré sa cécité, la matriarche tourna son visage en direction du triton en tendant sa main vers lui.

 **"Bonjour mon cher Shinddha. Avez-vous bien dormi ?"**

 **"Oui. Merci beaucoup. Auriez-vous vu Icy, ma petite invocation."** demanda encore le demi-humain.

 **"Je crois qu'elle est sorti jouer avec quelques poissons. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle va revenir. Parlons plutôt de notre affaire. Vous m'aviez dit que vous souhaitiez aller à la surface pour aller voir à l'intérieur de la tour."**

Shinddha hocha positivement de la tête en murmurant un petit : **"Oui."**

 **"J'ai peut être une façon de vous aider. Cependant, ma magie a un coût. Je ne peux pas le donner sans échange en retour."**

 **"Que voulez-vous dire ?"**

 **"Suivez-moi. Nous allons dans mon bureau."** souffla la sorcière rouge.

Innocent, Shinddha suivit la femme dans les abysses du temple. Descendant un escalier en colimaçon, pour se rendre dans cet espace où différentes épices, flacons renfermant des étranges formes ésotériques ainsi que des créatures sans doute déjà éliminer qui devaient servir à créer de l'alchimie.

Il observait tout l'espace parfaitement ranger, avant de se rendre dans le milieu de la pièce. Là, où l'attendait la sorcière rouge auprés d'une sorte de chaudron formé par la roche sous-marine.

 **"Je te propose un contrat. Je t'offre des jambes pour pouvoir marcher sur la plage. Tu aura 4 jours pour retrouver ton elfe et qu'il te fasse une promesse d'un amour éternel. Au bout du quatrième coucher de soleil, si tu n'as pas réussi à recevoir cette demande, alors tu redeviendra Triton. Tu vivra à nouveau parmi nous. Et tu épousera ma chère fille Dania."**

Shinddha fut surprit de cette proposition. Il recula légèrement avant de questionner :

 **"Pourquoi vous voulez que je me marie avec votre fille ? Je n'aurais rien d'autres à vous offrir ?"**

La sorcière rouge fit un sourire légèrement triste avant de clamer.

 **"Comme tu as une origine humaine, tu as plus de chance de pouvoir procréer avec ma fille. Tu pourras me donner des petits enfants. Comme je te l'ai annoncé, cela est très rare. Si tu réussi, je serais heureuse d'avoir réussie. Sinon, tu aura quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider à vivre ta vie sous l'océan."**

Shinddha tremblait légèrement. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il hésitait à choisir cette option. La sorcière rouge posa à nouveau ses tentacules vers les épaules de Shin ainsi que ses mains, pour le masser et lui susurrer dans l'oreille de son futur "beau fils".

 **"Si tu as toute confiance en ton Mani. Si tu pense qu'il est en danger. Tu ne penses pas que tu serais le seul à pouvoir le sauver ?"**

Les mots résonnèrent dans la tête de Shin. Il devait le sauver. Il hocha la tête positivement.

 **"Oui, vous avez raison. Que devons-nous faire ?"**

la Sorcière Rouge chercha une potion dans une de ses étagères avant de prendre une fiole.

 **"Tu n'as juste qu'à signer ce contrat. Cela nous liera. La fiole sera à vider une fois que tu sera à l'extérieur sur ta queue. Tu pourra marcher normalement. Les branchies vont disparaître. Tu ne pourra plus respirer sous l'eau. Si tu réussi, les jambes resteront tel quels sont. Si cela échoue, tes jambes redeviennent une queue de poisson."**

Shin attrapa une plume qui se trouvait non loin de là. Il chercha de l'encre pour écrire. La femme pieuvre lâcha un petit jet de liquide noire. Le triton planta sa plume dans l'encre avant d'inscrire son nom dessus. Le flacon s'illumina d'une lueur violette. La sorcière tendit cette dernière.

 **"Tu peux y aller mon jeune triton. Que les mers et océans soient sur toi."**

Shinddha souriait. Il l'a prit dans ses bras avant de la remercier.

Il se retira vers le monde de la terre. Castelblanc.

Il n'avait pas vu le sourire carnassier de sa future belle mère. Il n'avait pas perçu, ni vu la petite Icy qui était enfermé non loin de là. Pleurant pour son maître qui allait se faire berner.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_


	6. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Les premiers pas sur terre.

Shinddha Kory venait de nager depuis plusieurs heures pour arriver à la surface de la grande étendue d'eau. Il navigua en prenant garde de ne pas être remarqué par des humains. Jusqu'au banc de sable où il avait rencontré pour la première fois Mani.

Il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de l'elfe. Mais le petit triton continua son aventure, pour s'allonger sur les petits cristaux de roches. La lumière brillait sur ses écailles. Et sans aucune hésitation, Shin déboucha la bouteille.

Il se rappelait du contrat qui le liai à la sorcière. Un prix fort. Cependant, la vie de Mani était sans doute en jeu. Le petit triton versa la potion sur l'étendu de sa queue. Une étrange sensation l'envahi. Une douleur écrasante sur cette queue qui faisait partie de lui depuis des années. Une chaleur qui parcourait partie de son corps habitué au fraicheur de la vie maritime. Ainsi que derrière ses oreilles où était caché ses branchies.

Shinddha savait respirer l'air. Mais il avait besoin de vivre sous l'eau et sa première respiration sans les branchies, fut très douloureux. Il toussait. Il ressentait dans son pharynx comme des milliers de couteaux qui venait de se planter à l'intérieur. Cela descendait jusqu'à son thorax le soulevant tandis que ses poumons habitué à respirer sous la mer se gorgèrent de l'oxygéne dont il avait été dépouillé à sa renaissance. Des images lui revenait de sa mort. Cette douleur, cette respiration. Ses sensations sur cette queue qui se divisé en deux parties de chairs humaines. La nageoire se changea en pied et en doigts. Il pouvait à nouveau les plier, sentir le sable sous sa peau. Souffrir de toucher les coquillages cassés sur cette plage. Et saigner d'un sang rouge qu'il avait perdu depuis longtemps. Son sang triton avait été bleu. Comme la peau qu'il conservait en ce moment même. La transformation n'avait pas permis de récupérer sa couleur de naissance. Peut être, pour ne pas oublier sa renaissance en triton.

Shinddha soupira quand la transformation fut enfin terminé. Il était essoufflé, fatigué… Le soleil qui brillait au dessus de lui ne l'asséché pas complétement. Il sentait qu'il pouvait rester des heures au soleil. Cependant, la mission lui revient en tête, ainsi qu'une sensation de malaise.

En Triton, sous l'océan, il n'avait pas eu besoin de cacher certaines parties de son anatomie. Son torse pouvait être laissé au grés des courant et la partie inférieure était caché par cette majestueuse queue. Mais maintenant qu'il avait des jambes…

Shin apposa ses mains à un endroit pudique et chercha du regard quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir de vêtement. Visiblement le jeune homme n'avait pas pensé à tous les détails.

Il vit non loin de lui un bateau qui s'était échoué et dont les voiles à moitié arraché pendait encore. Armé d'un coquillage brisé, il grimpa maladroitement sur le bateau pour aller chercher le tissu. Il avait un peu du mal à garder l'équilibre. Un peu comme un bambin qui devait apprendre à marcher. Même si l'instinct lui indiquait comment se tenir pour marcher. Des réminiscences du passé ressurgissait en lui. Des moments qu'il pensait avoir oublié. Des passages de sa vie, de nourrisson. Des instants qu'il n'aurait jamais repensé voir. Là, où étant bébé il avait fait ses premiers pas vers son père. Seul. Ne s'accrochant à aucune aide. Faisant pas après pas.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues en se rappelant de tel souvenir. Du visage de son père. Aujourd'hui ce n'était pas pour sa famille qu'il marchait. Mais pour un être cher également. Il voyait dans les voilages le visage de Mani. Sa motivation était là. Ces pas qu'il faisait c'était pour lui. Pour Mani.

Même si c'était maladroit. Même si c'était douloureux. Il continuerai à avancer.

Shinddha réussi avec un peu de difficulté à couper le voilage. A tirer une corde et faire un semblant de Kimono avec le peu de matériel qu'il avait. Il devait au plus vite remonter à Castelblanc et trouver celui pour qui son cœur venait de battre. Avançant maladroitement, escaladant des rochers, Shinddha trouva au sommet de ce dernier une grande prairie. L'herbe était d'un vert parfait. Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux, tandis que le chant des oiseaux égayés la verte prairie. Le jeune homme resta ébété par cette beauté qu'il avait oublié depuis le temps vécu dans les abymes. Les arbres, les écureuils, les autres animaux de la forêt.

Absorbé par ce paysage, Shinddha fut surprit de sentir à ses pieds quelque chose de rappeux et de chaud et le chatouillait. Brusquement, le jeune homme sursauta et failli tomber en arrière. Dans les rochers qu'il venait tout juste de grimper, alors qu'un loup blanc était visible.

« Non ! » hurlait le jeune homme en fermant les yeux. Pensant que sa vie allait être finie avant même d'avoir retrouver Mani.

Une main métalique vient alors s'accrocher à son épaule. Muni de chaine, le bras tira le jeune homme pour le basculer en avant et revenir sur la prairie. Reprenant son souffle, récupérant de sa terreur, Shin entendit des petits jappements désolé de la part du loup, tandis qu'une voix rauque et chaude s'exclama :

« Est-ce que ça va mon garçon ? Je suis désolé, ma louve Eden t'a surprise. »

Shinddha releva la tête pour voir un Nain au bras métalique et possédant un œil de métal. Cet attirail aurait pu effrayer l'ancien triton. Pourtant, l'expression sur le visage du Nain était si douce, presque paternelle et désolé.

« Je m'appelle Grunlek Von Krayn. Prince des montagnes de l'Est ! »


	7. Chapitre 5

_**Chapitre 5 : Au service d'un Nain.**_

Assis dans un carrosse tiré par des étranges chimères, guidé par des nains, Shinddha réfléchissait encore à sa rencontre avec Grunlek.

Le prince soucieux d'avoir risqué la vie d'un jeune homme avait prit le temps de discuter avec Shin. L'ancien triton ne savait pas comment expliquer son histoire. Il avait préféré mentir à son sujet, pour ne pas embarrasser le prince.

 **« Je m'appelle Shinddha Kory… Je me suis réveillé sur cette plage en bas. J'ai…J'ai perdu la mémoire depuis quelques temps déjà. Un elfe du nom de Mani qui sert le seigneur de Castelblanc était venu m'aider. Mais… Cela fait des jours qu'il n'est pas revenu. »**

Aussitôt Grunlek avait décidé de lui apporter son aide. Il avait mis une couverture luxueuse sur les épaules du jeune homme et prit sous son aile pour aller rechercher le dit Elfe.

 **« Si quelqu'un doit connaître un elfe dans cette région, c'est mon ami Théo Silverberg. Je te le présenterai jeune homme. »**

Shinddha était surpris de cette offre par un Nain. Il avait juste entendu des légendes sur ce peuple, vivant dans les grandes montagnes de l'Est. Quand il était un bambin, il avait eu envie de parcourir cette endroit. Le cratère était composé de plusieurs pays. Il y avait les mers du Nord, qui abritait quelques nomades dont il faisait partie, vivant des ressources de la mer et des océans. Il était mort dans ce pays et avait plongé dans les abîmes pour voir d'autres peuples. A contrario, le désert des enfers se trouver au sud. D'après les légendes, on racontera qu'aucun humain ne pouvait vivre dans ses chaleurs extrêmes. Que les rares aventuriers avaient été mangé par des démons, diables et autres créatures ésotériques. Parfois, ces derniers allèrent voler les femmes pour les forcer à avoir des engeances. Du moins, c'était la légende qui y régnait. Car il n'en avait jamais vu. Les montagnes de l'est, d'où provenait notre ami Grunlek était connu pour ses températures froides, ces minerais rares et la dureté de la vie. Seul les grands aventuriers et quelques créatures tel que les nains pouvait y vivre. Même si quelques voyageurs avaient lancé la rumeur qu'un dragon féroce garderait un secret enfoui sous terre. La Forêt de l'Ouest, appelé aussi la forêt de l'oubli. C'était un endroit sombre où les voleurs, les tueurs et mêmes quelques elfes cohabitaient. Quiconque entrer dans cette dernière n'était pas sur de revenir vivant, en un seul morceau, ou dépouillé de tous ses biens.

Enfin, au centre de tous ses royaumes, veillant sur la tranquillité et la cohésion existait la grande capitale humaine : Castelblanc. Shinddha ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur cette ville. Elle aurait été érigé pour défendre les humains contre toutes les menaces provenant de ce pays. Apparement, c'était un enfant de la lumière qui gouvernait le tout et assurer le matient de l'équilibre. Cependant, les écrits raconter que les petites filles devaient prêter fort attention à ne pas rencontrer le souverain. Sous peine de périr sous un coup de bouclier.

 **« Nous y sommes mon petit Shin. Reste auprés de moi. Je te guiderai. »** lança Grunlek, tandis qu'il sortait de son carrosse nanesque.

Shinddha n'était pas contre de quitter le véhicule, bien petit pour sa taille. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant devant lui l'immense cour qui s'offrait à lui. Des arbustes taillés sous forme d'animaux. Des fontaines faisant apparaître des arcs en ciels sous l'effet des rayons du soleil dans l'eau. Le chant des oiseaux qui vivait paisiblement dans cette partie secrète. Les serviteurs qui saluait le Prince Nain qui venait d'arriver, tandis qu'un majordome assez âgé, chauve à la tenue blanche et doré se présenta à eux.

 **« Bonjour, Prince Grunlek Von Krayn. Nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir. »**

 **« Toujours aussi coincé Viktor. »** souriait Grunlek en donnant une tape dans le dos du Majordome. **« Je te l'ai dit, tu peux m'appeler Grun ! Je suis venu voir Théo. »**

 **« Je vois. »** sourit Viktor avant de tourner son regard vers Shinddha.

Le jeune homme au teint bleu trembla légèrement face à ce sourire étrange de la part du majordome. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était un vrai sourire, ou un masque pour cacher de sombre pensée. Cette ambiguïté lui donna des frissons.

 **« Vous avez un invité à ce que je vois. »**

 **« Oui, il se nomme Shinddha Kory. Il va être mon nouveau valet à présent. Je suis désolé de te demander ça, mais pourrais-tu lui trouver des vêtements ? Bien sûr, je te rembourserais. »** reprit le nain.

 **« Au vu du nombre de dettes dont vous doit Théo, je crois que des vêtements sont largement inférieurs à tout cela. »** répondit le majordome en scrutant de haut en bas l'ancien Triton. **« Et pourrais-je vous demander comment s'est passé votre rencontre ? »**

Shinddha était complétement terrifié. Des images lui revenait en tête. Ceux des humains qui l'avait attrapé. Eux aussi avait des vêtements dans le même style que le majordome. Ils avaient essayé de l'enfermer et de s'en servir comme animal de foire. Finalement, il avait réussi à s'enfuir. Mais la cicatrice était toujours présente. Même si la queue avait disparu. Ses jambes avaient cette cicatrice.

Grunlek remarque le visage terrorisé du jeune homme, ainsi que ses tremblements. Avec une grande douceur, il attrapa la main de son nouveau compagnon et murmura.

 **« Ça va aller. Je sais que tout cela est nouveau pour toi, mais ne t'inquiète pas je serais là. »**

Le ton du prince fit son effet. Shinddha se sentait rassurer de le savoir à ses côtés. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Mais il l'avait accepté. Après quelques explications fournies par Grunlek, les trois hommes entrèrent dans une salle réservée à leur effet.

Tout était nouveau pour Shin. Lui habitué au strict nécessaire, fut ébahi par tant de monument, de richesse et de sculpture. Une couturière passa rapidement voir le nouvel arrivant avant de lui fournir des habits. Un kimono bleu nuit fait en soie. Ce qui allait parfaitement avec le teint de sa peau et ses yeux cristallin.

Grunlek applaudi le travail, appréciant les vêtements de ce dernier.

 **« C'est… Trop… Je ne peux pas accepter. »** répondit gêné Shinddha.

 **« Pourquoi ? Après tout, tu sera mon valet, jusqu'à ce que tu aura retrouver la mémoire. »**

 **« Vous… Vous m'aider à retrouver un ami. Vous m'offrez des vêtements et un travail. Et je n'ai rien à vous offrir. »** souffla le petit triton.

A cela, Grunlek ébourriffa légèrement les cheveux de Shin.

 **« Allez, viens avec moi. On va aller retrouver Théo. »**

 _ **A suivre...**_


	8. Chapitre 6

_**Coucou !**_

 _ **J'espère que vous allez bien. Je publie ce chapitre un peu tard dans la soirée je m'en excuse. ^^'**_

 _ **Merci à Zro Kiryu**_ _ **pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent.**_

 _ **Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent cette fiction dans l'ombre. N'hésitez pas à commenter, cela fait toujours plaisir de lire vos retours.**_

 _ **Sur ce Bacciolino et peut être la semaine prochaine je vous mettrais deux chapitres pour la veille de Noël.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : La lumière.**

Shinddha avançait à pas de loup derrière Grunlek. Il était intimidé par l'endroit. Lui habitué par la vie en nature. L'obscurité des abymes. Le froid et la glace. Ici, tout était lumineux. Une ambiance douce et chaleureuse, sans pour autant être étouffante. Il y avait beaucoup de gaieté dans les différents couloirs. Des tableaux luxueux. Et puis, dans une cour du château, transformé en salle d'entrainement, où combattait différents hommes et femmes.

La garde était présente. Le bruit du métal résonnait. La sueur emplissait les lieux et vient titiller les narines du triton. Grunlek regarda les hommes et les femmes se battre avec un léger sourire. Il observait un homme d'une trentaine d'année se battre contre un autre du même âge. Le premier avait des cheveux court, noirs. Les yeux bleu déterminés à vaincre son adversaire. Un ruban jaune attaché sur le front. La barbe de trois jours couvrant son visage. Epée en main, il essayait de mettre au tapis son adversaire. Le combat faisait rage. L'un et l'autre ne voulait pas perdre. Même si cela était un entrainement, ils voulaient gagner. Soudain, l'adversaire prit le dessus sur le jeune homme au ruban. Il le fit tomber au sol, l'épée tourner vers le cou de l'homme à terre.

 **« Vous avez perdu ! »**

 **« Je ne crois pas. »** répondit l'homme au ruban, en donnant un coup de pied, faisant vaciller l'homme. Il se jeta sur son épée pour la lui retirer et le mettre à terre. Cette fois, il avait l'avantage.

Grunlek claqua fortement des mains, produisant un bruit métallique dans ce lieu, qui cessa tous les combats.

 **« C'est bon Théo. Je crois qu'il a eu sa leçon. »**

L'homme au ruban se releva en voyant son ami nain. Il parti en sa direction pour le saluer, visiblement heureux de son retour.

 **« Bonjour Grun. J'espère que ton voyage s'est bien passé. Et… Euh… »** continua le dit Théo en jetant un regard froid et inquisiteur envers Shin. **« C'est qui lui ? »**

 **« Ahah ! Il s'appelle Shinddha Kory. Un jeune homme amnésique qu'Eden a effrayé. Il aurait aussi besoin de ton aide pour retrouver un ami à lui. »**

L'homme à la barbe noir détailla Shin de la tête au pied. Effrayant ce dernier, qui se demander se qui allait lui arriver. C'était jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Est-ce qu'un Soldat arriverait à trouver son ami Mani. Bien que tremblant, Shinddha osa tendre sa main en direction de Théo.

 **« En… Enchanté… Monsieur Théo Silverberg… »**

Derrière eux, Viktor s'écria :

 **« Pour vous c'est Sir Silverberg ! Vous parlez au futur souverain de ce royaume ! »**

Shinddha tomba des nues. Cet homme au profils plus entraîner à aller sur le terrain. Cette aisance avec ses sous-fifres. Peu de prestance mais possédant une aura de paladin. C'était lui le prince de cette contrée ? Peut-être lui aussi qui a ''enfermé'' Mani dans cette tour.

Soudain, une botte passa au-dessus de l'épaule de Shinddha pour partir en direction de Viktor qui la rattrapa.

 **« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas effrayer nos invités Viktor ! »**

 **« Et je ne vous ai pas inculquer de tel impolitesse comme de jeter vos chaussures envers moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté dans votre éducation ? »** soupira le majordome.

Grunlek semblait s'amuser de la situation, tandis que le jeune triton n'y comprenait rien. Il regardait l'air hébété les uns et les autres. Cela ne semblait choqué personne que le souverain se comporte de cette manière. A part Viktor apparemment.

 **« Bref ! Installe-nous de quoi nous restaurer dans la salle à manger. Je vais me doucher. Et vous autre, continuer votre entrainement. »**

 **« Oui, votre majesté ! »** acclamèrent d'une même voix tous les gardes, tandis que Viktor soupirait une énième fois.

 **« Il n'a pas changé d'un poil depuis notre dernier voyage. »** souriait Grunlek. **« Nous allons l'attendre dans la salle à manger. Bon courage pour les préparatifs Viktor. »**

Viktor hocha positivement de la tête avant de disparaitre dans les cuisines. Shinddha suivit Grunlek qui connaissait les recoins du château comme sa poche. Le petit Triton encore surprit osa poser une question :

 **« Je n'imaginais pas qu'un prince pouvait être aussi… »**

 **« Espiègle ? Intrigant ? Intéressant ? Sauvage ? »**

 **« Ouvert à son peuple ! »** rectifia Shinddha. **« On aurait dit qu'il faisait partie d'eux et non pas au-dessus d'eux. Pourtant, on sent un fort respect dans leur voix et dans leur geste. »**

 **« Il faut avouer qu'il n'était pas destiné à être l'héritier de la couronne. Il était certes prince, mais sa sœur aîné Victoria était destinée à ce rôle. Dès la mort de leur parents, Viktor leur majordome et tuteur a tout fait pour qu'elle est ce rôle. »**

Shinddha posa un silence un peu triste avant d'entendre la voix forte de Grunlek s'esclaffer :

 **« Le jour de son couronnement, elle a déclaré : Je préfère aller au combat que gouverner ! Je laisse la place à Toto. Et si vous n'êtes pas content, ce sera pareil ! »**

Surprit, Shinddha resta de marbre pendant un instant. Il venait de s'imaginer la scène.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »** souffla-t-il apeuré.

 **« Bah, elle est partie comme elle l'avait annoncé. Personne ne l'a arrêté et aujourd'hui, elle est sur les routes à servir son peuple dans des combats. »**

 **« Alors, c'est de famille cette manière d'être. »**

« Oh que oui. Comme beaucoup de monde se consacrer à l'éducation de sa sœur, Théo était surveillé que par Viktor. Mais il était fortement curieux. Combien de fois a-t-il fait le mur pour se rendre dans le village et jouer avec les enfants de son âge. Il avait apprit comment ils vivaient, travaillaient. Leur fête, leur coutume. L'incidence des choix des supérieurs face au peuple. La guerre et la famine. Il avait vu tout cela de ses propres yeux. C'est pour cela qui est si ouvert d'esprit. »

 **« Ah. Je comprends mieux… »**

 **« Et ne t'inquiète pas. S'il t'a dévisagé, c'était pour te tester, plus que pour te blesser. Voir si tu avais du cran et si tu avais peur de lui. Il est un homme de grand cœur et sera te dire si ton ami est présent. »**

Alors qu'ils s'intallérent dans la salle à manger, où était dressé des verres, des fruits et quelques denrhée encore inconnu pour Shinddha, Théo arriva vêtu d'habit royal blanc et doré.

 **« Raaah. Viktor a réussi à me faire porter cette toge. Il a encore gagné. »**

 **« Cela vous va très bien. »** répondit du tac-au-tac Shinddha avant de mettre ses mains devant la bouche.

Théo l'observa à nouveau, avant de regarder Grunlek qui riait aux éclats.

 **« Tu vas arrêter de te moquer de moi ! Nous devions parler de nos affaires ! »**

 **« Oui, excuse-moi Théo. »** se calma Grunlek avant de prendre une carte. **« Tu veux commencer par quelques affaires ? Celle de Shinddha, ou la mienne ? »**

Théo observa le jeune homme en Kimono.

 **« D'abord ton invité, on verra si cela concerne aussi notre affaire. »**

Grunlek fit signe à Shinddha de décrire la personne qui était venu à sa rencontre. Bien que légèrement apeuré, craignant qu'il ne s'agisse du tortionnaire de Mani, il décrit en détail le visage de l'elfe. Ses attitudes et mêmes quelques paroles échangées. Il garda cependant secret les cris entendus depuis l'océan, par peur de représailles.

 **« Sérieusement ? Mani est venu jusqu'à toi ? Lui qui déteste la lumière, le soleil et tout cela ? »** s'étonna Théo.

 **« Eh bien ! Ton petit voleur est bien plus doux que se que tu as prétendu Théo. »** admira Grunlek.

 **« Voleur ? »** questionna Shinddha craignant comprendre la raison de cet enfermement.

 **« Oui. C'est un elfe qui avait été engagé au départ pour me détrousser la couronne. Et si possible me tuer. »** commença Théo en se grattant les cheveux. **« Il a des araignées partout ! Et le jour de notre rencontre, il avait sa lame dans la main. C'était après que Victoria soit partie. Il avait proposé de jouer à un jeu pour savoir combien de temps je survivrais. J'ai pas cherché, je lui ai tapé dans l'entre jambe et plaquer au sol. Il avait été surprit. Je crois que j'ai du découper une ou deux araignées. Ça date d'il y a des années. »** souriait le prince humain.

 **« Mais alors il… »** bégaya Shinddha.

 **« Il aurait pu s'enfuir. Au lieu de ça, il a pleuré pour ses araignées. Les gardes l'avaient entouré. Il était prêt à être exécuter. J'avais lu dans son regard qu'il était conscient que c'était la fin. Il n'avait même pas cherché à se débattre ou à assassiner tout le monde. Comme si plus rien ne compter pour lui. Je lui ai tendu la main, en proposant d'être mon serviteur, plutôt que mon assassin. Qu'il avait plus à gagner de rester dans ce royaume de la lumière que dans la forêt dont on ne revient jamais. Je me rappellerai toujours du visage déconfit de Viktor. »**

 **« Il a accepté ? »** s'étonna Shinddha.

 **« Oh que oui. Il avait pris ma main. L'entouré des siennes, il s'était mis à chouiner, tandis qu'une étrange lueur a entouré mon corps. C'est à partir de là que certains m'appellent … »** commença Théo visiblement gêné.

Shinddha s'attendait à un nom splendide : Le roi lumineux. Le sauveur étoilé. Le pacifiste. Le roi droit. Mais Grunlek ria de plus belle tandis qu'une voix connue par les trois compères arriva en hurlant le surnom donné :

 **« Prince Luciole. »**

 _ **A suivre !**_


	9. Chapitre 7

**_JOYEUX NOEL MES GENS !_**

 ** _J'espère que le père Noël vous a bien gatté ? Je crois qu'il est passé par chez moi. Et je vais vous livrer trois chapitres !_**

 ** _Merci à Zro Kiryu pour ton commentaire. Cela réchauffe le coeur._**

 ** _Merci à vous aussi qui lit cette histoire ! N'hésitez pas à poser une review si vous le désirez._**

 ** _Allez je vous laisse avec les trois chapitres !_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Le retour de Mani.**

Le rouge coloré les joues de Shinddha, quand il reconnu cette voix. Cette manière de dire : Prince Luciole. Cet accent particulier. La même couleur avait prit sur Théo également, né de la gêne, voir de la colère plutôt que par des sentiments amoureux de Shin.

 **« JE T'AI DIT DE NE PAS M'APPELER AINSI ! C'est de ta faute si tout le monde m'appelle comme ça ! »** hurlait Théo en pointant du doigt vers le nouvel arrivant.

Mani, toujours de noir vêtu fit surface. Il riait avec une grande élégance et d'un naturel avec Théo. Il salua Grunlek en lui prennant la main avant que ce dernier ne montre Shinddha.

Le petit Triton avait les yeux brillant. Le cœur qui battait la chamade. Une certaine chaleur commençait à prendre possession de son corps tandis que Mani tournait son regard vers lui.

 **« Shinddha ? »** s'étonna l'elfe en le dévorant des yeux de la tête au pied. Comme s'il examinait une étrange créature.

Le petit triton hésita à se jeter à son cou. A lui avouer toutes ses craintes, toutes ses peurs. Ces cris qu'il avait entendu. Pourtant, devant lui se dresser l'elfe comme il l'avait toujours vu. Sans aucune blessure. Sans aucune cicatrice prouvant une certaine torture. Son esprit était embrouillé par de multiples sentiments : La honte d'avoir cru un moment que ce dernier n'arriverait pas à s'en sortir tout seul. La colère de l'avoir laissé seul pendant un moment donné. Le réconfort de le savoir en face de lui, vivant, sain et sauf. L'amour qui battait à cent à l'heure dans ce corps humain.

Un instant de silence qui semblait peser sur l'âme de l'elfe qui s'approchait de Shinddha. Visiblement inquiet, il l'appella une nouvelle fois par son nom. Quand tout d'un coup, des perles de sel roulait sur ses joues.

 **« Et voilà. Il a encore fait pleurer quelqu'un. »** râla Théo.

 **« Mais… Mais, je n'y peux rien… Je… Shin qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »** argumenta Mani visiblement gêné et ne sachant plus quoi faire.

 **« Il nous a raconté que tu étais venu souvent l'aider, ce petit amnésique. Tu étais le seul à être avec lui. Son seul repaire. Il est sorti de l'endroit qu'il connaissait pour aller te rejoindre. »** enchérit Grunlek.

Shinddha se sentait honteux. Il avait envie de partir en courant. Mais ses jambes récemment offerte n'avait plus de force pour le maintenir debout. Le regard ailleurs, l'esprit envahit par toutes ses émotions fut rapidement balayer. Mani l'attrapa dans ses bras. Lui frotta l'arrière de la tête en lui murmurant pour que seul lui entende :

 **« Je suis là. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va aller. Ce n'est pas comme l'océan, mais je vais te guider. »**

Il fallu quelques secondes pour que l'ancien triton arrive à calmer les pleurs. Encore deux secondes pour que Shin retrouve ses esprits avant de rougir à nouveau d'être dans une telle position. Il voyait dans le dos de Mani, Théo les bras croisés qui semblait attendre des explications. Et Grunlek avec un regard paternaliste.

 **« Ah ! Désolé de m'être comporté ainsi. »** s'excusa vivement Shinddha.

 **« Non, celui qui devrait s'excuser c'est moi. »** râla Théo.

Grunlek et Shinddha tournèrent leur regard vers le prince de la lumière, tandis que Mani aider l'ancien triton à se relever.

 **« C'est moi qui l'est envoyé en mission secrète il y a peu. Du jour au lendemain je lui ai demandé de tout quitter pour me trouver quelque chose… Ou plutôt quelqu'un. »**

 **« Tu veux parler de la même personne que j'ai cherché également ? »** proposa Grunlek.

Théo hocha de la tête positivement. Soudain Shinddha se senti de trop. Des secrets d'état qui ne devait pas être dévoiler. Le rouge aux joues, il commença à baffouiller :

 **« Oh. Je crois alors que je vais devoir vous laisser si vous aller parler d'affaires. »**

 **« Reste ! »** ordonna Théo, l'air impérial. **« Après tout, par ma faute tu as subi une conséquence que j'ignorais. D'ailleurs Mani, tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu avais trouvé quelqu'un d'amnésique. Je ne suis pas un tyran non plus ! »**

Mani se gratta l'arrière de la tête visiblement moqueur envers son maître.

 **« Désolé Prince Luciole. »**

 **« AH CA VA PAS RECOMMENCER ! Bon, au lieu de se moquer de moi. Rapporter moi se que vous savez sur le prince de feu venant du désert. D'après les rumeurs, ça serait le seul peut être capable de nous aider pour créer un traité de paix durable avec les démon habitant dans ce désert. »** demanda Théo.

 **« Je suis allé me renseigner vers les différentes délégations et voyageurs revenant de ses terres. Ainsi que par les demi-démons vivant par chez nous. Mais personne n'a jamais vu ce prince. Soit il s'agissait que de rumeurs. Soit le souverain a connaissance des plans de son fils et essaye de l'empêcher de réussir. »**

 **« Je pense plutôt que ce fils est parti de sa région. » ajouta Mani. « Lors de ma mission d'infiltration dans le désert, j'ai ouï dire que ce prince aurait réussi à s'extirper de la vigilance du souverain. Il serait parti en direction de nos terres pour aller rejoindre la lumière et conclure un acte de paix. »**

 **« Vous… Vous êtes en guerre contre les démons ? »** s'étonna Shin qui essayait de comprendre la situation.

 **« Non, pas vraiment. »** toussota Théo. **« Il y a juste… Des pouvoirs qui sont revenus sur cette terre. Le pouvoir de la terre, de la lumière, du feu et de l'eau qui sont ressortis mystérieusement. Cette puissance, peut être bénéfique au monde. Ou destructeur. Nous voulons nous assurer que les démons et les diables n'en possèdent pas, ou ne retienne prisonnier une personne possible capable d'utiliser ce genre de pouvoir. Sinon, Castelblanc n'existerait plus. »**

 **« Comment savez-vous que ses pouvoirs existent ? »** questionna le petit triton.

Théo regarda en direction de Mani qui avait l'air d'être embarrassé. Avant qu'il ne reprenne :

 **« Lors de notre rencontre, j'ai senti que Théo est en possession de ce pouvoir de la lumière. Si ce pouvoir qui permet de grand miracle existe, je savais que d'autres devaient être sorti de terre. Ce qui se confirma lorsque le prince Grunlek Von Krayn est arrivé pour représenter les nains lors d'une cérémonie. Les fleurs se sont toutes écloses en un instant. La verdure avait repris ses droits. »**

 **« Et cela a été un vrai merdier de déblayer toutes les ronces qui ont poussé dans les salles du château. »** bougonnait Théo tandis que Grunlek souriait.

 **« Je n'y pouvait rien. Je ne savais pas à cet instant que j'avais de tel pouvoir. »**

 **« Et toi Mani tu es… »** commença Shinddha.

 **« Non, je n'ai aucun pouvoir. A part celui d'aider à réveiller ceux des autres. »** commença l'elfe avant de se rapprocher de l'oreille de l'ancien triton **« et le cœur de certains. »**

Shinddha rougit fortement, se cachant le visage avant que Théo ne claque brutalement des mains.

 **« Donc, nous en sommes là. Il nous manque le prince du feu qui pourrait avoir possiblement ses pouvoirs ainsi qu'un membre de l'eau. Même si j'ignore comment trouver cela. Peut être que… »** commença Théo avant que Viktor n'arrive en trombe interrompant leur discussion.

 **« Théo ! Nous avons reçu Victoria est de retour, elle a d'étrange nouvelle à t'annoncer concernant le déploiement des Démons sur nos terres. »**

Théo ticqua avant de soupirer et d'ordonner.

 **« Très bien. J'arrive. Mani, occupe-toi donc de Shinddha. Grunlek… Fais comme chez toi. Tu sais où sont les cuisines si tu as envie de t'amuser. »**

Sur ses paroles, chacun partir à leur occupation. Le prince des montagnes avoua son intérêt grandissant pour les fourneaux. Expliquant que c'est le seul lieu, où il pouvait se donner à sa passion.

Mani attrapa le bras de Shin et l'emmena dans un couloir sombre. Le petit triton se laissa emporter, pour arriver prés d'un mur. Après avoir vérifier des deux côtés que personne ne les observe. Mani appuya sur une brique afin d'ouvrir une porte secréte refermant une chambre. Mani la referma tandis qu'il poussait Shinddha sur le lit.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »** s'étonna l'ancien triton, tandis que Mani lui attrapa les jambes.

 **« Je t'examine. Comment as-tu fait pour avoir des jambes ? Je croyais que tu étais un humain qui avait renaquit en tant que triton. »**

 **« C'est… C'est le cas… Mais… Tu ne revenais pas… Alors… »** souffla Shinddha. **« Alors j'ai trouvé un moyen temporaire pour venir te rejoindre et savoir se qui t'arrivais. »**

Mani était étonné par cet engouement envers lui. Il leva la tête pour voir les joues de Shin se couvrir de la couleur de la passion. Mani s'approcha de son oreille avant de lui susurrer :

 **« Tu as eu peur pour moi ? Tu étais en manque ? Juste parce que je n'étais pas là pendant quelques jours ? »**

Shinddha ravala sa salive à ses derniers mots. Il attrapa un oreiller et frappa violemment Mani. L'elfe surprit ne comprit pas dans un premier temps se qui lui vallait d'être ainsi agressé. Avant de voir à nouveau les perles transparentes sur les commissures des yeux de Shin.

 **« Je… J'ai entendu des cris. Des hurlements venant de la tour prés de la falaise. J'ai cru que tu avais été enfermé ! Qu'on te blesser… Tortuerai… Je… »** souffla le petit triton en serrant les draps.

 **« Tu es venu, malgré le danger que tu t'es imaginé ? Je n'ai jamais entendu de cris depuis mon arrivée moi. »** s'étonna Mani avant de recevoir en pleine figure un coussin et devoir Shinddha courir en pleurs dans les couloirs.

\- A suivre...


	10. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 : La tour aux cris.**

Le soleil s'était couché. Shinddha avait couru le reste de la journée dans les couloirs avant d'arrivé par hasard dans les cuisines où expérimenter Grunlek.

Le prince des nains ne demanda pas à son petit valet la raison de ses larmes. Il préféra lui offrir quelques gourmandises qu'il avait accompli lui-même avant de lui proposer de se reposer dans une de ses chambres, prés de la mer.

Shinddha avait accepté et se retrouver dans une pièce immense. Aux meubles évoquant les coquillages de l'océan. Les teintures bleutés emplissaient les lieux. Lors du repas du soir, Théo et Mani manquaient à l'appel. L'un étant encore en négociation pour les démons. L'autre juste aux abonnés absents. Sans nul doute à la suite de leur dispute. Après cela, Viktor s'entretenait avec Grunlek, laissant l'ancien petit Triton seul. Il était parti sans un bruit dans la chambre qui lui était réservé. Ouvrant en grand sa fenêtre, pour s'y asseoir et écouter le doux chants de vagues.

Une mélancolie s'installa au plus profond de lui. Avait-il fait le bon choix ? Avait-il eu raison de partir de l'océan pour un type comme lui ? Comme Mani qui lui avait finalement avoué que tout ceci était de son imagination. Shinddha se rappelait aussi de son contrat avec la sorcière. Trois jours… La première journée s'était écoulée sans aucun accroc. Mais arriverait-il à avoir sa promesse d'un elfe comme lui ? Qui peut partir en mission sans prévenir personne ?

Soudain, alors que Morphée s'apprêté à attraper dans ses soyeux bras l'esprit du triton, un hurlement résonna à nouveau dans ses oreilles. Tendant la tête vers la tour en direction de la falaise, il perçu bien ses cris de douleurs. Cet appel à l'aide. Shinddha était étonné de voir qu'aucun garde dans les environs ne soit alerté par ce cri. Le cœur du petit être se serra. Il était sur, il entendait ce cris. Inquiet, il ne savait pas vers qui se tourner. Mani ? Il ne le croierait pas. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait pas cru la dernière fois. Grunlek ? Il ignorait si ce dernier allait accepter de l'entendre pour une telle idée.

Mais pourtant, c'est vers lui qu'il se tourna. Vers lui qu'il courra dans les couloirs de ce grand château. Dans le silence de la nuit, Shinddha courut en direction de la salle des stratèges où discutaient Viktor et Grunlek.

 **« Shinddha ? Que-t-arrive-t-il ? »** s'étonna le prince des Nains.

Le petit Triton hésita. Il aurait voulu tout avouer à Grunlek qui lui avait fait confiance. Mais le regard noir de Viktor le terrifia.

 **« Je… Euh… J'ai… »** commença Shin avant de se rappeler que l'être enfermé dans la tour pourrait avoir besoin d'aide. **« J'entends des hurlements qui proviennent de la tour près de la falaise. »**

Viktor s'étonna avant de répondre agressivement :

 **« Vous avez du rêver mon jeune homme. Si cela s'avéré vrai, alors les gardes nous auraient prévenu depuis fort longtemps. »**

 **« Je vous le jure ! »** s'écria Shin. **« Si vous ne me croyez pas, ouvrez les fenêtres et aller écouter. »**

 **« Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ses idioties ! »** s'énerva Viktor avant que Grunlek ne se tourne vers son valet.

 **« Viktor, je reviens dans quelques instants. Je vais voir se dont me parle Shin. »**

 **« Vous n'allez quand même pas croire aux divagations d'un amnésique ? »**

Grunlek tourna son visage en sa direction, l'air triste et surtout peiné pour Viktor. Ses sentiments déplaisaient au majordome qui soupira.

Le prince des Nains se dirigea avec Shin vers une des pièces qui s'ouvraient vers le monde extérieur et les falaises.

A peine eut-il passé vers l'extérieur, qu'à nouveau Shinddha frissonna. Les cris retentissaient de plus belles. Même avec Grunlek à ses côtés, il avait du mal à les supporter. Il tourna son regard vers le prince des nains. Une larme coula depuis ses yeux, tandis que Viktor hurla fortement :

 **« Vous entendez ! C'est le silence qui régne dans ces lieux ! Alors arrêté de divaguer et… »**

 **« Vous ne l'entendez pas ? »** s'étonna Grunlek avec une forte émotion dans sa voix.

 **« Quoi ? Bah non, je n'entends rien. »**

Shinddha observa Grunlek qui était surprit de cette réponse. Il retira la larme qui gênait sa vue avant de voir les yeux de Shin qui semblait lui demander : **« L'as-tu entendu ? »**

 **« Oui Shin, je l'entends bien se cri. Cet appel au secours. Viktor, qui a-t-il dans cette tour ? »**

Bien qu'il n'entendait pas les fameux cris, Viktor répondit au prince des nains :

 **« Ce ne sont que des ruines. Cela sert maintenant de phare pour les marins. On les illumine pour qu'ils retrouvent le chemin vers nos terres. Il n'y a que le gardien et sa famille qui y habitent. Personne d'autre n'y va. Car cela ne les intéresse pas. Vous n'aurez qu'à demander la permission à Théo de vous y rendre. »**

Grunlek hocha positivement de la tête avant de caresser doucement la tête de Shin.

 **« Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout se passera bien. Va te recoucher. Je m'en occuperais demain. »**

Shinddha accepta. Après avoir remercié son nouveau maître il se dirigea vers sa chambre l'esprit un peu plus léger. Il était content de savoir que ce n'était pas son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.

Le lendemain, Shinddha avait retrouvé Mani dans la cour du château. L'elfe semblait être un peu embarrassé. Avec une grande douceur, il se tourna vers Shin.

 **« Excuse-moi pour hier Shin. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. C'est juste que tout cela est encore nouveau pour moi. Je n'ai jamais eu de personne qui se mette à venir me chercher… Alors que je serais en danger. Je pensais que c'était une blague. Je… »**

Shin posa sa tête contre l'une des épaules de Mani avant de lui répondre :

 **« Merci Mani. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter également. J'ai discuté avec Grunlek. Lui aussi a entendu les cris hier soir. »**

 **« Tu… Tu as été voir Grunlek ? Il est au courant de ce que tu es ? »**

 **« Non pourquoi ? »**

 **« Je… Désolé, je pensais que tu aurais été me voir pour me prouver hier que j'avais tort et… Euh… »**

 **« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es jaloux ? »**

Mani cacha son visage derrière ses mains. La couleur de la tomate avait teinté ses joues. Shinddha trouvait cela mignon, avant d'entendre l'elfe répliqué :

 **« Je croyais que tu étais proche de moi. Que tu m'aurais raconté tout cela… »**

Shinddha s'arrêta un instant interdit. Un moment de silence que Mani redouta. Il se tourna vers son amant pour voir de nouveaux les bijoux salés jonchant les yeux azurs.

 **« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ? »**

 **« ESPECE D'IMBECILE ! »** s'écria Shin en courant en direction de sa chambre. Mani resta coi sans pouvoir dire un seul mot. Incapable de comprendre se qui venait de se passer.

Car dans le cerveau de Shin, le petit triton se rappelait de leur discussion de la veille. Mani ne l'avait pas cru. Et aujourd'hui il était jaloux de Grunlek. Shinddha aurait aussi voulu le dire à Mani. Tout lui raconter. S'approcher à nouveau de lui. Mais il se rendit compte qu'en étant si prés de lui, il était à la fois loin mentalement. Les deux êtres qui avait su discuter prés de la grande étendue d'eau, n'était plus identique. Comme si le lien entre eux avait changé en gagnant ses jambes.

Shinddha pleuré dans son oreiller, oubliant complétement le sort que la sorcière lui avait jeté. Il avait oublié que quelque chose était en marche. Il avait tout oublié et déverser ses larmes sur l'oreiller offert. Cela jusqu'en fin de soirée, où quelqu'un vient toquer à la porte. Les gongs grincèrent légèrement, tandis que Grunlek pénétra dans la pièce.

 **« Est-ce que ça va Shin ? »** s'étonna le nain.

 **« Je…Ah ! Excusez-moi, sir Grunlek. J'aurais dû être à vos côtés pour vous aider dans vos tâches et… »**

Grunlek stoppa les lèvres du petit Shinddha en lui mettant dans la bouche un bout de pain avec une sorte de pâté dessus. Shin surprit croqua dedans tandis qu'une assiette fut posée sur ses genoux.

 **« Tutoie-moi dans un premier temps. Je dois te parler. Tu pourras manger en même temps. Et si tu le souhaite, tu pourras me raconter ensuite se qui t'arrive. »**

Le jeune Triton surprit hocha positivement de la tête. Son ventre criait famine de ne pas avoir déjeuner au repas du midi.

 **« J'ai essayé de discuter avec Théo de notre affaire. Il m'a informé la même chose que Viktor. Le phare n'est destiné que pour les bateaux et rare sont les personnes allant là-bas. Il allait accepter de nous faire visiter ce dernier. Avant que des révoltes ne recommencent dans la ville. »**

 **« Ch'est Louche ! »** répondit la bouche pleine Shinddha.

 **« C'est se que je pense également. Malheureusement, j'ai les pieds et poings liés. Je vais essayer de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider. »**

 **« Est-ce que ce ne serait pas mieux que j'aille là-bas ? »**

Grunlek reposa dans la bouche de son petit valet un nouveau morceau de pain.

 **« Non. Tu n'as rien avoir avec tout cela. Si ce n'est pas Mani comme tu l'avais pensé, alors je dois trouver un autre moyen pour y entrer. Et puis, cela pourrait être dangereux. »**

Shinddha n'aimait pas se sentir aussi protégé. Il aurait voulu faire quelque chose lui aussi. Finissant son morceau de pain, Shinddha tourna les yeux vers le sol. Il avait envie de raconter se qui lui était arrivé. De dire toute la vérité. De ne plus mentir à cet être qui lui donner des conseils et surtout qui l'écouter. Bien qu'il avait peur de sa réaction, le petit triton prit son courage à deux mains.

 **« Je… Je vous… Non, je te remercie de toute l'attention que tu me porte Grunlek. Et… Je dois t'avouer quelque chose… Excuse-moi… Je t'ai menti depuis le début. »**

Shinddha raconta alors sa véritable existence. En tant que triton après sa mort dans des circonstances étranges. Qu'il avait erré pendant des années, seul dans les abymes de l'eau. Qu'il n'avait eu aucune compagnie depuis tout ce temps. Jusqu'à l'arrivé de Mani. Que sa disparition soudaine lui avait fait un choc. Et qu'entendre ses cris l'avait interpelé. Shin ne raconta pas son pacte avec la sorcière rouge. Préférant caché ce détail, il fit croire que c'était un élémentaire revenu dans le coin qui lui avait offert le privilège pendant trois jours de rester humain pour aller le retrouver et aller le sauver. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rencontrent.

 **« Je m'excuse. Je ne voulais pas te… »**

Grunlek attrapa Shin et le posa contre son torse. Le triton surprit senti le nain caresser ses cheveux. Les yeux océans se levèrent en direction du visage du nain. Sur sa figure on pouvait y lire une profonde mélancolie, une empathie distincte.

 **« Tu as dû être tout seul. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tout cela t'a touché. Ecoute. Je vais chercher le nécessaire pour pouvoir t'aider. Reste là. Je suis sûr que Demain, on va trouver une solution. »**

La porte se ferma derrière le nain qui sorti de la pièce. Shinddha restait cette nuit une fois encore seul. Sans cette impression de tristesse. Il se sentait même soulagé d'avoir avoué à Grunlek qui l'avait sauvé. De ne rien lui devoir. Mani n'avait jamais cherché à aller le retrouver dans sa chambre. Se qui interloqua le jeune homme. Tandis que les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel, Shin ouvrit une nouvelle fois la fenêtre de sa chambre. Entendant dans l'écho de la nuit les cris de souffrance de cet inconnu.

A suivre...


	11. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 : Escapade solitaire.

Une nouvelle journée venait de se lever sur Castelblanc. Shinddha l'air un peu groogy savait que c'était la dernière chance pour lui de recevoir la dite promesse de l'être aimé. Du moins, de celui qu'il avait aimé. Il aurait voulu le retrouver. Lui parler. Essayer de comprendre mieux comprendre pourquoi leur façon de vivre était si différente. Leur vision du monde si complexe.

Aussitôt, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, où il ne trouva pas Grunlek mais Viktor.

« Que voulez-vous ? » dit froidement Viktor.

« Je… bonjour, excusez moi de vous déranger. Je cherchais Mani. »

« Il est parti en mission pour Théo. Les révoltes ont continué de plus belle dans la ville. Depuis que vous êtes arrivé c'est de pire en pire… Vous ne seriez pas mêlé à tout cela ? »

Shinddha fut surprit d'être ainsi suspecté. Il aurait pu s'énerver. S'emporter contre Viktor et toutes ses accusations, avant de répondre simplement :

« Avant de m'accuser de quoi que se soit, ayez des preuves. Ensuite, je ne désirais que retrouver Mani. Lui expliquer mes sentiments envers lui. »

« C'est pour cela que vous avez fui à plusieurs reprises ? Comment allez vous lui avouer vos sentiments si vous ne vous écoutez pas ? »

Shin était surprit que Viktor est écouté leur conversation. Voir pire, se permettre de les juger sans connaître toute leur histoire. Ce majordome continuait d'observer silencieusement Shinddha. Le regard sévère et froid. Mais l'enfant de la mer ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Si vous avez-vous aussi des sentiments, vous comprenais surement la raison qui me pousse à ne pas aller si vite dans cette histoire. Tout comme vous. Je tient à quelqu'un. Vous à Théo. Moi à Mani. Je ne veux rien contre votre souverain. Je veux juste me faire connaître à Mani. Rien ne changera pour ce royaume. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser. »

Viktor resta un moment silencieux avant de lancer :

« Hé ! »

Shin se retourna avant de recevoir un balluchon dans les mains.

« Il y a de quoi manger et boire dans ce sac. Ainsi qu'un passe pour le phare. Si messire Grunlek et vous avez raison. Alors quelque chose de bien plus dangereux que vous est en train de se produire. Je ne peux pas perdre ni Théo, ni Grunlek. Par contre, si vous disparaissez, cela ne changera rien. »

Shin souriait. Il n'aurait jamais pensé recevoir une telle aide venant de cette personne. Avant d'entendre un petit bougonnement de la part du majordome :

« Quoi que si… Cela changera l'humeur de l'elfe… Il est devenu plus joyeux depuis quelques temps. Alors ne mourrez pas bêtement. »

Sur ces belles paroles, Viktor ressorti de la cuisine pour se rendre dans les couloirs du château. Shinddha encore surprit d'une telle découverte ouvrit son balluchon pour y découvrir les objets cités par le majordome. Confiant, il sorti de la cuisine vers le jardin extérieur.

Sans prévenir Grunlek, il se rendit vers la falaise où l'attendait le fameux phare. Il fut surpris de ne trouver sur son chemin aucun garde. Personne ne qui surveillait les environs. Comme si les personnes dans les alentours étaient sûr que nul n'allait s'aventurer ici. A part un petit triton téméraire.

Il savait qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester dans sa chambre à trouver une solution pour se rabibocher avec Mani. L'elfe étant cependant absent, il ne pouvait pas agir. Et sa patience avait des limites.

Shinddha arriva vers le grand phare. Cela ressemblait à une tour basique. Faite de pierre et aux plantes grimpante qui s'amoncellent sur les différentes véinures de la batisse. Il sorti de son sac le passe de Viktor pour ouvrir l'immense porte qui se trouver juste devant lui. Armé de courage il pénétra dans la pièce qui était forte lumineuse et surtout poussièreuse. On aurait dit que personne n'avait mit les pieds dans cet endroit depuis des années. Shinddha s'avança pour voir deux escaliers. L'un montant vers les plus lumineux étages du phare. Le second descendant dans les ténèbres.

Shin se demandait pourquoi faire des escaliers pour descendre plus profondément dans la terre. Le phare était réalisé à la base pour éclairer les hauteurs. En y prêtant plus attention, il remarqua également que la structure des escaliers étaient bien différents. Celui qui montait avait une allure ancienne, un peu usée par le temps et l'utilisation naturelle. Quand au second. Il semblait être plus récent. Propre. Pas de trace de poussière ou de pas. Voir, il ressemblait presque aux marches dans le château. Ce détail interpella le jeune triton qui prit une torche et se mit à descendre dans les abymes de cette mystérieuse tour.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait les marches. Un cri lui transperça la tête. Encore plus fort que lorsqu'il était à la mer, ou dans la chambre. Comme si la personne était dans son crâne. Ce sentiment étrange lui donna des frissons dans le dos. Il ne savait pas comment tout cela pouvait être possible. Par quelle magie cela était réalisable. Shinddha se concentrer sur ces cris. Ces appels au secours. Cette souffrance. Un sentiment de tristesse et de fragilité envahissait son être. Il se rappelait de sa précédente vie humaine. Quand il était un jeune adulte et qu'il avait perdu ce souffle. Avant de plonger dans l'abîme. Il se rappelait également de cette déchirure dans son être. Cette violence infligée aussi bien par une blessure physique que mentalement. Quand il avait vu tout son clan être massacré. Détruit jusqu'au dernier.

Shin n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était arrivé au plus profond de l'escalier. Que seul quelques torches éclairé l'endroit en plus de la sienne. Sur les murs et le sol, des goutes de sang étaient visible. Des armes, des engins de souffrance et autres accessoires peu humain. L'odeur de la mort flottait dans l'endroit, faisant frissoner notre petit triton. Submerger par le cri, l'odeur et les images de son passé, Shin tapa contre une sorte de cage. Soudain, les cris se stoppèrent et un léger gémissement se produisit derrière lui.

Tournant sa tête vers l'origine de ce bruit, Shin pu découvrir une masse humanoïde, frêle, maigrichonne… Voir même clairement affamé depuis des jours ? Des semaines ? Voir plus. Les longs cheveux sales recouvraient son visage. Son corps squelettique flottait dans une grande robe rouge, qui autrefois aurait du avoir une belle allure. Des cicatrices étaient visibles partout sur son corps. C'était la marque des mauvais traitements subi par des êtres horribles et inqualifiable.

De la peur, Shin passa à la peine pour cet être qui était attaché dans cette cage par de nombreuses chaînes. Autour de ses poignets, chevilles, cou.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que ça va ? Qui êtes-vous ? Est-ce vous qui criait toutes les nuits ? »

L'être squelettique releva la tête difficilement. Les cheveux s'écartèrent pour laisser apparaître sur ce visage blaffard des écailles rougeoyantes. Les pupilles de la créature s'ouvrirent pour laisser apparaître un fond noir sur des iris dorés, fatigué et blessés.

« Comment… Comment as-t-u pu entendre mon cri ? » souffla-t-il difficilement. « Je… Je ne criais que par… Télépathie… Car personne… Ne pouvait m'entendre… Seul… Les êtres qui font parti de ma race… Ou quelques personnes…Peuvent m'entendre… »

La voix de la créature sombrait de plus en plus dans l'inconscience. Shinddha pouvait imaginer que ce dernier avait essayer de crier, d'appeler physiquement avant de se briser la voix et les cordes vocales. Trouvant enfin la raison de ces cris, Shinddha chercha dans la pièce un moyen d'ouvrir la cage. Il attrapa des tiges de métal qu'il fit chauffer afin de crocheter les cadenas qui se trouver en face de lui. La serrure ne fit pas difficile à briser. Personne ne devait se douter que quelqu'un aurait trouver la cachette. Et avaient donc laisser des faiblesse dans la protection de cet endroit. Shinddha se dirigea vers la créatures. Prit une par une les chaînes. Il concentra son énergie afin d'utiliser son pouvoir dans ces entraves et de les geler. Pour les briser comme si ce n'était que de simple biscuits. Avec beaucoup de délicatesse il attrapa la créature dans ses bras.

« Je m'appelle Shinddha Kory. Je ne suis… Je ne suis pas complétement humain. Enfin, je l'ai étais avant de mourir et de devenir triton. »

Tout en expliquant son origine, Shinddha usa de sa magie pour produire un peu d'eau et permettre à la créature de boire. Revigorer par ce liquide, la créature démoniaque se tourna vers Shin. Il lui souriait paisiblement, avant de lui expliquer.

« Je… Je m'appelle Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Je suis à semi-démon. Né d'une mère humaine de Castelblanc et d'un père démoniaque… Enoch, le souverain des désert du sud. Même si je ne le connais pas si bien que ça. J'ai toujours vécu avec ma mère à Castelblanc. »

« Que faisiez-vous ici ? »

« J'ai… J'étais venu voir le souverain Théo de Silverberg. Il est connu pour être le prince Luciole et d'utiliser une étrange magie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je me suis senti attirer par lui. Malheureusement, mon apparence a attiré les gardes. Ils ont décidé de m'arrêter. Pour protéger leur souverain. Ou pour une autre famille qui veut reprendre ce pouvoir justement. »

« Quelqu'un en veut à Théo ? »

« Oui. » souffla B.O.B. « Mais ils savent qu'il est fortement protéger par Mani. Ils vont tenter de l'assassiner. »

A ses mots, Shin n'avait qu'une envie. De sauver son ami. Il n'avait pas entièrement tort quand il avait senti le danger pour Mani. Tout était bien lié.

Soudain des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Quelqu'un qui avançait. Qui courrait en leur direction. Des paroles : « Quelqu'un est entré dans le phare ! Je vous avez bien dit qu'il fallait le surveillé ! Si l'autres part alors on peut dire adieu au plan du maitre ! Vite descendons. »

« Ils arrivent. » murmura B.O.B inquiet. « Enfuit toi. Il ne te verront pas. Ils ne se concentrent que sur moi. Part avant qu'ils ne te… »

« Hors de question. Si quelque chose se trame, je veux que tu vienne avec moi. »


	12. Chapitre 10

_Bonjour, Bonsoir à Tous !_

 _Ca y est ! L'année 2017 se termine. Peu de fanfiction, mais normalement 2018 s'annonce avec quelques fanfictions._

 _J'ai prévu normalement de publier 2 grosses fanfictions._

 _\- Seul dans l'espace_

 _\- Appât Saison 2 (qui sera publié tout en une fois.)_

 _Je m'excuse par avance pour les notifications que vous recevrez en un coup._

 _J'essayerai de faire des Manninddha et d'autre petit Yaoi. Ainsi que des lores (celui de Théo et de Mani)_

 _Ainsi que le 4éme épisode de l'appel du Sang._

 _Merci à Ocelaw et Zro Kiryu pour vos reviews ! Pleins de câlins et de Bacciolino sur vous._

 _Merci à vous qui lisez ces histoires en mode anonyme._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis par une review._

 _On se retrouve pour 2018._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Juliabakura._

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Sauvetage.**

Les gardes avançaient jusqu'à la prison de Balthazar, pour ne trouver que des chaînes brisées.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est-il ? Retrouvez le vite, avant que la chef ne l'apprenne ! Fouillez, il ne doit pas être bien loin. »**

En effet, Shinddha Kory, tenait fermement Balthazar auprés de lui. Dans un coin obscur. Un petit renfoncement dans un des murs. Suffisant pour les accueillir tous les deux, car ils étaient très mince. Contrairement aux gardes avec leur armure.

Shin avait vu de l'eau sur le sol. Il avait une idée dans la tête. Gelé ce liquide quand les gardes marcheront dedans, pour leur permettre de fuir. Mais comment faire pour expliquer au demi-diable son plan ? Il ne pouvait pas chuchoter, cela le ferait remarquer. Et il ne pouvait pas agir sans prévenir, sinon B.O.B ne le suivrait pas.

Soudain, dans sa tête une voix résonna.

 **« Je vais utiliser ma télépathie si vous avez un plan. Pensez le, je l'entendrai. »**

Shinddha fut surprit, mais rapidement il accepta ce nouvel outil. Il poserai les questions plus tard. Il indiqua à Balthazar le liquide qu'il allait gelé par ses pouvoirs pour leur permettre de fuir.

 **« Accroches-toi à moi. »** pensa Shin, tandis qu'il vit les gardes se réunir.

Les pieds de leur armure en plein dans la flaque d'eau. Sans attendre, Shin usa de ses pouvoirs pour cristalliser l'endroit. Le liquide bloqua les jambes des gardes comme prévu. Surprits ils regardèrent dans tous les sens avant de voir Shin sortir avec sur ses épaules Balthazar.

 **« ARRETEZ VOUS ! »** hurla l'un des gardes.

Cependant l'ancien triton n'allait pas écouter un tel ordre. Il commença sa course effrénée avec un demi-diable sur ses épaules. Il ne pouvait pas passer par le même chemin, car il redoutait de trouver d'autres gardes. Il prit un autre couloir soutterain sans savoir où tout cela le mênerait. Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les ténébres tandis que des bruits de craquements se fit entendre au loin.

 **« Je m'en doutait. Ils sont en train de se libérer. Je vais courir à l'aveugle. Désolé si tu reçois… »** commença Shin par pensée avant de voir des flammèches voletant à côtés d'eux et les suivant.

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas Shin. Je m'occupe de t'éclairer. Cours. »** répondit Balthazar en se concentrant uniquement sur ses flammes.

Le duo progressa assez vite dans ces couloirs à la fois humide et sombre. Les gardes étaient un peu plus éloigné qu'eux. Surement par le poids de leur armure qui les ralentissait. Même si parfois, Shin manquait de s'étaller sur le sol, peu habitué à courir avec ses nouvelles jambes. Et au fond de ce couloir, un immense escalier blanc se fit voir. Au fond, une trappe, où jaillit entre les ouvertures un peu de lumière. Les gardes continuaient d'avancer.

 **« Pas le choix. Il faut monter. »** souffla Shin avant de reprendre une grande inspiration. De mettre correctement B.O.B sur son dos. Et de monter deux par deux les marches d'escaliers.

 **« Moins vite, moins vite ! Tu vas tomber et moi aussi. »** pensait B.O.B.

Shin écoutait et comprenait que les gardes venaient de rattraper leur retard. Ils commençaient à monter les escaliers… Et plus rapidement qu'eux.

 **« Non, ils sont juste derrière nous. »**

Shinddha se concentra sur chaque pas. Ressentant la terreur, mais aussi le liquide sanguin qui coule dans ses veines. Il s'imagina ses atomes pour les transformer comme des fléches afin de lui donner une propulsion supplémentaires.

 **« Tient toi ! »** commenta-t-il mentalement, alors que ses jambes s'élevèrent du sol pour partir comme une fusée et se réceptionner au pied de la trappe.

La surprise stupéfia les gardes qui étaient maintenant loin derrière lui, devant éviter aussi une plaque de gel qui s'était formé, juste au point de départ.

Shin ouvrit la trappe pour arriver… Dans la cuisine où travaillait Grunlek.

 **« Shin ? Mais qu'est-ce que ? »**

Shin n'eut même pas le temps de parler, qu'une pensée le trahi.

 **« Sir Grunlek aidez-nous ! »** avait-il pensé. Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, une réponse raisonna dans l'esprit des deux jeunes gens.

 **« Allez dans ce placard. Vite. »** répondit Grunlek mentalement. **« Vous m'expliquerez après. »**

Shin s'engouffra dans le placard ouvert par le maître Nain. Doucement il la referma et demanda à sa partenaire Eden de se placer juste devant. D'attaquer quiconque viendrait à l'ouvrir, sauf lui, Théo et Mani.

Depuis l'obscure placard, où planait une odeur de nourriture séché et d'épices, Shin et B.O.B entendirent les gardes entrer dans les cuisines.

 **« Maître Grunlek Von Krayn ! »**

 **« Que faites-vous ici dans les cuisines ? Vous sembliez être épuisé. »** répondit calmement le nain.

 **« Dites nous tout de suite où se trouve les deux hommes qui sont sortis de la trappe ! »** hurla un second garde avant de gémir de douleur.

 **« Excusez le… »** reprit le premier garde. « Il est nouveau ici. Il ignore totalement à qui il s'adresse. Je veillerai personnellement à le châtier de sévèrement. »

 **« MAIS POURQUOI ON DOIT S'ACCROUPIR DEVANT UN DEMI-HOMME ! ILS SONT CENSES NE PAS AVOIR D'AME ET… »** recommença l'insolent avant de crier de douleur face à un coup donné par l'un des autres gardes.

 **« UN PEU DE RESPECT POUR LE PRINCE DES NAINS GERARD ! TU ME FERA LE PLAISIR DE T'EXCUSER COMME IL SE DOIT ! »** s'énerva le premier garde. **« Je… Mille excuse votre altesse. Nous partons de suite. »**

Le premier garde sembla porter le second qui avait cessé toute réflexion et du suivre tant bien que de mal ce dernier. Il fallu une bonne minute, avant que Grunlek ouvre la porte.

 **« Bon, je ne sais pas se qu'il s'est passé. Mais une chose est sure. Ceux sont pas des gardes communs. Je ne me rappellent pas les avoir vu autre fois. J'en parlerai à Viktor. »** s'exclama le Nain, avant de tendre sa main pour aider ses deux protéger à sortir.

B.O.B ne comprenait pas tout se qu'il venait de lui arriver. Mais il savait une chose. Il était vivant et en un seul morceau. Fatigué, épuisé, il s'étala sur le sol. Shinddha l'attrapa par les épaules pour le poser sur ses genoux. Tandis que Grunlek attrapa un biscuit pour nourrir le demi-diable.

 **« Maintenant, racontez moi se qu'il s'est passé. »**

Shin avait complétement repris son souffle. Il s'apprêtait à tout raconter au prince, avant de se rappeler d'un détails important.

 **« Ces gardes sont engagés pour aller tuer Mani ! Il faut vite aller le sauver. »**

 **A suivre !**


	13. Chapitre 11

_Bonjour !_

 _Voici la suite de notre histoire maritime. Bonne année à vous ! J'espère que cette année nouvelle va vous apporter beaucoup de bonnes choses._

 _Merci à Ocelaw et Fuyuu543 pour vous reviews qui m'ont fait grand plaisir._

 _Merci à vous qui lisez en anonyme l'histoire._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en faisant une petite review. ^^_

 _Juste une petite info pour ceux qui suive mon compte. D'ici quelques mois vous recevrez BEAUCOUP de notification, car l'appât saison 2 sera publié en deux fois._

 _Une première fois avec environ une quarantaine de chapitres (donc une quarantaine de notif), puis la semaine suivante un peu moins de 10 notifs (pour les différentes fins)._

 _Sur ce bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Pour l'amour d'un elfe.**

Théo était dans le jardin de la cour intérieure. Il allait rarement dans cet endroit. C'était son âvre de paix, quand les tensions étaient trop dure à supporter. Juste un passage pendant quelques minutes là bas. Et tout disparaissaient instantanément.

Ce jardin, c'était sa mère qui l'avait bati. Il n'en avait que des bréves souvenirs. Il s'en rappelait essentiellement grâce aux tableaux exposés dans les différents couloirs du château. Mais aussi par des journaux qu'il avait retrouvé. Provenant de ses deux parents. Il avait découvert toute la personnalité de sa mère. C'était autrefois une prêtresse de la lumière. Elle n'était pas d'origine noble. C'était une orpheline, abandonnée par une mercenaire. Un jour, alors que le père de famille devait escorter différentes prêtresse jusqu'au lieux de sacrement, des démons du désert arrivèrent pour tenter de les enlever. Le prince de l'époque, père de Théo et Victoria se défendit du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Malheureusement, les démons étaient plus nombreux. Ils s'étaient rapprochés de l'assemblé des femmes acculées. ET contre toute attente. La prêtresse qu'était Helenea sorti un rapière de sous ses volants pour percer les écailles d'un diable et de le faire s'effondrer au sol.

 **« Je ne me laisserai pas faire. Je protégerai mes sœurs. Moi, Helenea, prêtresse de la lumière. Et gardienne de mes sœurs ! »**

La lame dansa dans le vent. Le sang gicla entre ses mains blanche. Le rouge tâcha son aube immaculée. Un contraste frappant entre la fragilité de cette femme fine et de la force de ses actions. Les démons comme les hommes furent surprit, avant que le prince ne la défende à son tour. Il ne la considèrait plus comme une simple femme. Une personne inférieure. Il n'était plus là pour la protéger. Mais pour combattre à ses côtés.

Ensemble, ils avaient réussi à vaincre les démons. Ensemble, ils avaient formés un nouveau gouvernement. Donner naissance à deux beaux enfants. Ensemble… Mains dans la mains. Ils étaient morts.

Théo tenait fermement le collier léguait par sa mère. Elle était disparu et il ferait tout pour les rendre fiers.

 **« Prince Luciole. »**

Théo sursauta avant de se retourner vexé contre Mani.

 **« Combien de fois dois-je me répéter ? »**

 **« Désolé, mais je t'appelais depuis tout à l'heure. Comme tu ne réagissais pas… »**

 **« Que me veux-tu ? »**

 **« Je voulais vous faire un rapport d'activité étrange dans les parages. J'ai peut être trouver l'origine de tous nos problèmes. »**

Pendant ce temps, Balthazar reprenait ses esprits dans les bras de ses nouveaux compagnons. Shin était encore sous le coup de l'adrénaline qui ne baisser nullement. Sans doute à cause du danger présent. Finalement, son Mani était bel est bien à secourir. Mais pas de la manière dont il le pensait.

 **« Ils pourraient… Faire pire… Qu'à moi. »** marmona le demi-diable. **« Je vais vous aider. Comme vous l'avez fait pour moi. »**

De ses doigts sortirent quelques germes de feu. Ces dernières danser dans la salle. Grandissant, grossissant avant de donner une forme animal. Les flammes d'une couleur bleu-noire venaient de former un splendide étalon noir, aux yeux azure et la crinière bleu nuit.

 **« Vous pouvez le toucher et monter dessus. Ceux sont des flammes froides. Ne craignaient rien. Il faut aller sauver votre ami et éviter que le prince ne tombe dans un piège. »**

A cette évocation, Grunlek accepta de les aider. Même s'il ne connaissait pas encore ce nouveau partenaire. Avec l'aide de Shin, ils grimpèrent sur la créature magique. Dans les couloirs, bon nombre de serviteurs étaient surprit de voir un cheval déambuler. Plus encore, en compagnie d'un prisonnier, du prince Grunlek et de ce nouveau venu.

 **« Je me nomme Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon… »** se présenta le mage en contrôlant sa monture, avant de se présenter brièvement. De son calvaire et de l'origine de ses blessures.

Grunlek interloqué par ce genre de situation, commencé à comprendre pourquoi il était le seul à l'entendre. Avec l'usage du feu de cette manière et surtout les liens qu'il avait Enoch. Il avait compris. C'était le prince qu'il recherchait. Celui qui était l'enfant du feu.

Ils étaient presque tous réuni. Grunlek supposa même une idée en observant Shinddha. Et si, tout ceci… Si ce dernier était lui aussi un prince. Celui de l'eau. Etant triton. Ayant parcouru la terre à cause de Mani. Peut être que…

Il n'avait hélas pas le temps de se soucier d'avantage de cette question. Ils arrivaient tous vers le jardin où allait se dérouler le drame.

Mani était présent, avec Théo. A première vue, personne d'autre n'était dans les environs. Cependant, chacun savait que quelques chose était en train de se préparer. Il y avait une tension dans l'air. Et alors que le cheval déboulait dans le jardin, une pluie de fléche se dirigea vers Mani.

 **« COUCHE TOI ! »** hurla Shin, tandis que Théo déploya son bouclier pour s'allonger en forme de tortue contre l'elfe.

Les assassins descendirent de leur cachettes. Armées de dagues aguisées ils s'apprêtaient à attaquer tout se qu'ils avaient en face d'eux. Seul une orbe lança un ordre à l'ensemble des mercenaires.

 **« Tuer seulement Mani. Il me faut les autres vivants ! »**

Ainsi, ils étaient tous visés ? Se dit intérieurement Grunlek, avant de sentir une étrange chaleur les entourer.

 **« Préparez-vous à sauter du cheval. »** s'écria B.O.B tandis qu'il s'élancer dans la foule.

 **« THEO ! PREND MANI ET PLANQUE TOI ! »** s'écria Grunlek qui semblait comprendre la situation.

Aussitôt, Théo tira Mani par le col. L'elfe avait utiliser de ses pouvoirs pour aider son prince à se déplacer plus facilement, en lévitant légèrement. Il était donc plus aisé de le tirer. Une fois à couvert, le prince de la lumière vit à ses côtés Shin, Grunlek et une nouvelle tête attérir. Ce dernier avait les yeux rougeoyant et bouger ses mains vers le cheval qui s'était posté au milieu des différents assassins. Et brusquement, l'étalon explosa en une immense boule de feu qui vient embraser les combattant. Toujours aussi concentré B.O.B maîtriser les flammes, pour éviter qu'eux aussi soit brûler. Que tout le jardin brûle également. Il n'avait que ces cibles là. Le reste devait être sains.

Dans des cris de douleurs et de colère les criminels perdirent leur âmes. Absorbé par le feu démoniaque de cet homme. Tandis que des gardes, alertés par les cris et mener par Viktor, déboulèrent dans le jardin.

 **« Qu'est-ce que… Un démon ! »** hurla Viktor à l'encontre de Balthazar qui venait d'éteindre les flammes. Ne laissant que les restes des corps calcinés. **« EMBARQUEZ LE ! »**

 **« STOP ! »** hurla Théo en se plaçant entre Balthazar et ses propres gardes. « **Il vient de nous sauver la vie. »**

 **« Comment ça ? »** fut surprit Viktor. **« Vous savez parfaitement quel est notre loi. Nous devons tuer les démons ! Ils enlèvent nos enfants et vont les dévorer avant que… »**

 **« J'ai dit Stop. Vous oseriez contredire un ordre de votre altesse ? Et plus encore, enfermer et torturer une personne qui a sauvé notre royaume ? »** Il tourna la tête vers Balthazar qui venait de s'effondrer dans les bras de Grunlek. Visiblement fatigué par tant de souffrances, et par l'adrénaline versé dans son sang.

 **« Mais… »** reprit Viktor avant d'entendre une voix féminine s'élevé.

 **« Mon frère a raison. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux depuis mes bâtiments. »**

Devant eux, se présenta Victoria. L'aînée de Théo. A la chevelure blonde, aussi grande que son frère, l'air fière et surtout armée jusqu'aux dents. Les soldats et autres gardes s'agenouillèrent devant la femme, tout comme Viktor.

 **« Votre majesté… »**

 **« J'ai vu l'attaque depuis la grande salle de réunion. Je me suis retournée, surement par instinct familiale. Et j'ai vu toute la scène. Je n'étais pas seule. Certains de mes compagnons étaient présents. J'allais leur ordonner d'aller les aider. Quand j'ai vu le diable user de ses pouvoirs, non pas pour blesser votre prince, mais bien pour le défendre. Pour LES défendre. »**

Théo observa sa sœur qui se posta à ses côtés, tandis que le demi-diable arrivait à peine à garder les yeux ouvert.

 **« Installé le dans une chambre de servante. »** commença Viktor avant de voir Théo se tourner vers Balthazar. **« Que faites-vous ? »**

 **« Je le soigne. Vous avez vu toute ses blessures. Ces cicatrices sur son corps… Cela montre combien il a été torturé. Violenté. Blessé. Je ne vais pas le laisser dans un tel état. »**

Théo leva ses mains en direction du torse de Balthazar. Il ferma un instant ses yeux. Il se concentra. Fit le vide dans sa tête, pour n'avoir qu'une seule idée : Soigner. Guérir.

A chaque fois qu'il utilisait ce pouvoir, il se revoyait enfant, incapable de soigner ses parents. Il avait ce pouvoir et pourtant, cela n'avait pas fonctionné sur eux. Théo avait apprit que ses parents étaient mort sur le coup et que par conséquent sa magie n'aurait été d'aucun secours. Une vague de remord, de regret et de tristesse l'emplissait à chaque usage de cette magie. Il l'utilisait d'ailleurs que pour des blessures mineures. Et surtout pas sur des diables. Ou plutôt demi-diable. Il en avait une sainte horreur après se qu'ils ont fait à ses parents. Mais celui-ci… Il était blaffart, maigrichon, surement affamé et parfaitement affaibli. Son corps se refroidissait. Ses yeux devenaient vitreux dans les bras de Grunlek. Il ne voulait pas revoir la mort face à lui. Pas pour les personnes qu'il lui avait montré autant d'implication. Il s'étonnait même de ne pas l'appelé : Créature, mais bien : personne.

La lumière s'infiltra dans les différents pores de la peau du demi-diable, ainsi que dans ses prunelles noisettes. Une chaleur l'entoura. Les blessures furent en partie cicatrisées. Il ne pouvait rien pour remplacer la soif et la fin, mais il pouvait donner un nouveau souffle de vie. Ce présent était désormais lisible dans ses pupilles nichées entre ses écailles. Le demi-diable se sentait revivre, tandis qu'il se releva des bras de Grunlek.

 **« Vous…Vous m'avez sauvé la vie ? »** s'étonna Balthazar.

 **« Bah. On va dire que j'ai payé ma dette. »** souffla Théo. **« Je me nomme Théo de Silverberg, Prince du royaume de Castelblanc. Et vous êtes ? »**

Le demi-diable hésita au début de révéler sa véritable identité, mais il attrapa la main qui l'avait soigné et avoua :

 **« Je m'appelle Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler B.O.B Lennon. Fils de Maria Lennon, humaine en ce royaume et de… D'Enoch. Prince du désert du sud. »**

Après quelques tumultes et explications, la nouvelle équipe se rendit dans la soirée vers la plage. Un endroit où personne ne les attendait. Un endroit familier pour Grunelk qui avait rencontré Shinddha. Le même endroit pour la rencontre entre l'elfe et le triton.

 **« Quelle aventure. Mais tout est bien qui fini bien. »** souriait Mani. **« Vous avez enfin trouver la personne que vous cherchiez messire Théo. »**

 **« Et comme l'a annoncé Shinddha, il est bien venu te protéger d'un terrible danger. »** ajouta Théo.

 **« D'ailleurs, je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier Shinddha. Sans toi, je serais sans nul doute enfermé ailleurs. Quelqu'un avait commanditer mon enlèvement. Et apparemment, cela daté depuis ma naissance dans le désert. »** souffla B.O.B en frissonnant.

 **« Vous avez donc bien récupérer 3 des 4 princes des éléments. »** résuma Shinddha en tenant la main de Mani.

Le soleil était en train de délicatement se coucher à l'horizon, arborant de magnifiques couleurs dans le ciel. Tout était si serein. Grunlek fit signe à B.O.B et Théo de s'éloigner juste légèrement pour leur parler d'une hypothèse qu'il avait en tête. Sur l'origine de Shinddha. Mais également pour permettre à Shin d'enfin avouer ses sentiments. Mani allait les suivre, quand Shin lui attrapa la manche.

 **« Mani ! Attends ! Il faut que tu sache quelque chose. »**

Mani s'arrêta. Il vit le regard sèvére de Théo qui semblait lui dire : « Ecoute le et veille sur lui. » L'elfe se retourna vers son amant. Il posa les deux genoux au sol. Face à lui Shin avait l'air un peu gêné et coupable.

 **« Je… Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu ne serait pas te défendre. J'ai juste eu peur de te perdre. Depuis… Depuis que je suis revenu à la vie, je n'ai jamais pu m'attacher à d'autres personnes. Quand tu t'es mis en colère par jalousie envers Grunlek, je me suis mit à réfléchir sur mes sentiments. Mais j'avais plus l'impression avec ce prince d'être un enfant face à un parent. Avec toi, c'est très différents. J'ai l'impression que tout pourrait partir en miettes si tu refusais de me revoir. De reparler à nouveau. De vivre avec moi… C'est… C'est étrange non ? »**

Shinddha essaya de ne pas sangloter. Les perles liquides avaient cependant décidé autrement. S'effondrant de la joue vers les grains de sable fin. Mani en attrapa une dans ses doigts avant de la porter à sa bouche.

 **« Non… Ce n'est pas étrange du tout Shin. Je dois t'avouer quelque chose aussi. Mes sentiments… Je ne pensais pas sentir ça un jour. Je n'ai fait toute ma vie que servir. Je ne connaissais rien d'autre. Etre un tueur, ou alors aider un souverain. Mais pas une autre sensation. »**

Alors que ses mots sortaient de sa bouche, le ciel s'assombrit par l'arrivée de la nuit et des premières lueurs des étoiles du soir. Dans l'eau, des petits cercles étaient visibles. Assez discret pour que personne n'y prête attention. Personne ne vit six bouts de tentacules sortant vers la surface. Surtout pas Grunlek, Théo et B.O.B qui discutaient proche de l'étendue d'eau sur la raison de la détention du demi-diable.

 **« Je n'ai jamais vu leur commanditaire. Le seul nom que j'ai pu retenir était : la sorcière rouge. »**

 _ **A suivre...**_


	14. Chapitre 12

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Voici la suite de notre histoire ! On approche doucement de la fin, je pense que cela se sent. Mais hauts les coeurs, je suis en train de travailler sur quelques fanfictions.**_

 _ **Merci à Ocelaw (j'espère que ce chapitre te donnera du sel) et à Zro Kiryu (et oui, j'aime le suspens) pour vos reviews.**_

 _ **Merci à tout se qui lise dans le silence.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Cela fait plaisir !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 12 : la véritable raison du contrat.**_

Mani était en train de caresser la joue droite de Shinddha, quand ce dernier se mit à gémir de douleur. Alerté, Grunlek, Balthazar et Théo se rapprochèrent tandis que l'elfe s'inquièta.

 **« Shin ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es blessé ? »**

Ce n'en était rien. Shinddha venait de se rappeler du contrat. A quelques secondes, quelques minute prés. Il allait enfin avoir sa promesse. La réalité le rappela à lui. Ses jambes se soudèrent entre elles. Il du retirer ses vêtements avant de voir des écailles apparaître sur le long de son corps. Ses doigts de pieds s'allongèrent, s'affinèrent pour devenir le bout d'une queue de poisson, d'un bleu transparent pâle. Shin mit ses mains prés de ses oreilles, là, où des ouvertures se creusèrent pour laisser apparaitre des branchies. Mani resta à côté de Shin tout le long de sa transformation. Tandis que Théo et Balthazar restait ébahi ou interloqué par la situation.

 **« Je… Je suis… Désolé… »** murmura Shin dans une grimace de douleur. **« Mais… Mon contrat avec la sorcière rouge vient de prendre fin. »**

 **« La sorcière rouge !? »** s'écria Balthazar en tremblant.

A peine eu-t-il le temps de recevoir l'information, que d'immenses tentacules jaillirent de l'océan. Ces dernières prirent comme cible les enfants des élements et Shinddha Kory. Le premier chargea contre Mani pour l'éloigner du petit triton. Le second entoura le corps de Shin pour l'attirer vers l'étendue aqueuse. Dans un même temps, les troisièmes et quatrièmes se battaient contre Théo et Grunlek, tandis que le cinquième s'empara de Balthazar.

 **« NON ! »** s'écria Grunlek, avant de Siffler Eden. Malheureusement, à peine eu-t-elle le temps d'arriver, qu'ils virent impuissant leurs deux amis être englouti dans les profondeurs des abysses.

Shinddha vit la sorcière rouge sous son vrai visage. Son regard était toujours vide, aveugle. Mais son sourire machiavélique en disait long sur son plan. Shinddha tenta de se débattre avant d'entendre des bruits étranges. Il tourna la tête pour voir le demi-diable qui tenter aussi de s'échapper. Cependant, chaque geste lui demander de l'énergie. Pour consommer de l'énergie il avait besoin d'oxygéne. Or sous l'eau, ce n'était pas possible. Entré en apné et sombrant dans les profondeurs, Balthazar avait de plus en plus de mal à rester calme et surtout en vie.

 **« STOP ! ARRETEZ ! VOUS ALLEZ LE TUER ! »** hurla Shinddha tandis que la sorcière se tournait vers lui.

 **« Eh bien. Ce n'est pas grave. C'est même le but. Le tuer pour l'aider à renaître en tant que triton. Tout comme toi, prince des mers et océans. »**

 **« Que… Que voulez-vous dire ? »**

 **« Tu es renaquis grâce au roi de ce monde. Un élémentaire pur ! Il t'a insufflé de sa vie pour rester auprès de lui un jour. Et régner sur ce monde. Comme tu n'avais plus ta place parmi les humains, il t'a recueilli. En fait, les élémentaires ne peuvent pas avoir de descendance. Ils ont besoin des humains pour les aider. Et ils ne sont pas aussi immortel qu'on puisse le croire. C'est pour cela, qu'il t'a choisi. En plus, dans ta vie d'humain, tu le vénérai, comme le reste de ton peuple. Mais il ignorait qu'en faisant cela, il allait créer un prince élémentaire. Il a alors cherché à fuir cet endroit, pour ne pas t'attirer plus de souffrance. »**

Shinddha n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il n'arrivait pas à recoller tous les morceaux du puzzle. Puis un petit bruit de respiration se fit entendre. La sorcière rouge et Shinddha se tournèrent vers Balthazar. Ce dernier porter désormais une sorte d'opale au cou, apporter par une petit Icy, visiblement blessée, mais toujours aussi téméraire.

 **« ICY ?! SAUVE TOI ! »** s'écria Shin alors qu'un autre tentacule attrapa la petite invocation.

 **« Comment t'es-tu délivrez toi ? Bah. Ça n'a aucune importance. J'ai déjà deux des quatre princes des éléments. Je vais pouvoir commencer la cérémonie pour avoir tous les pouvoirs du monde et le conquérir. »**

 **« Ce… Je ne vous laisserai pas faire… »** toussota Balthazar qui souffrait encore de l'eau qui était entré dans ses poumons.

 **« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Même si cette petite peste d'Icy a réussi à vous sauver la mise cette fois. J'ai un autre plan de secours. Et puis, votre ami Shinddha a signé un contrat avec moi. Il sera désormais obligé de se marier avec ma fille. »**

Shinddha regarda la sorcière qui continuait son chemin avec ses prisonniers. Il avait l'air triste et résigné. Oui, il se devait d'obéir.

La résignation ne coulait pas dans les veines de Mani. L'elfe contrarié de ne pas avoir pu sauver son ami, était encore dans l'idée de chercher un plan pour le sauver. Théo et Grunlek avaient décidé de préparer une sorte de conseil de guerre. Ils avaient besoin de plus d'information possible concernant cette fameuse sorcière rouge. Elle devait être impliqué dans cette histoire de prince élémentaire. Et les pouvoirs qui allait avec pouvait être désastreux.

 **« Théo. »** appela Victoria qui s'était joint à eux. **« J'ai trouvé peut être une personne qui saura te renseigner d'avantage."**

Elle signe à un prêtre de s'avancer. Il avait le crâne chauve, une trentaine d'année. L'air calme et détendu, tandis qu'il approchait le groupe. Du moins, c'était cette première impression. Car son visage changea du tout au tout quand il vit le visage furieux de Théo vers lui.

 **« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il ne va pas vous mordre. »** répliqua Grunlek qui avait perçu cette tension.

 **« Racontez-leur se que vous m'avez expliquer. »** enchaîna Victoria.

 **« Je… Je m'appelle père Gabriel. Je suis l'un des gardiens des écrits des princes élémentaires. Vous devez déjà savoir qu'il y a plusieurs gardiens, désigné clairement ou non et qui vont tout faire pour vous aider à réveiller votre énergie. Comme ce fut le cas pour vous Mani. Vous êtes un de ses gardiens. »**

Mani pointa son doigt en sa direction, avant de soupirer tristement :

 **« Quel drôle de gardien je fais. Ils étaient tous ici, et maintenant, nous en avons perdu deux. Mais plus qu'un gardien. J'ai perdu une personne à qui je tenais… »**

 **« Le moment des larmes n'est pas venu. »** ajouta Gabriel. **« Si je suis ici, c'est pour vous demander de retrouver ses deux princes. Vous l'avez déjà ressenti, mais si des personnes aux mauvaises intentions viennent à s'emparer de ce pouvoir. Ils pourraient dominer la terre, le désert, les océans, les forêts et les montagnes. »**

 **« Abrégé ! »** râla Théo qui avait envie d'agir plutôt que de connaitre tous les détails.

 **« J'y… J'y viens… L'ensemble de tous ses pouvoirs sont rarement réuni à la même époque. Il arrivait qu'un vieillard de 100 ans et un nourrisson d'un jour est les pouvoirs. Mais jamais les 4. Si bien que réunir au minimum deux de ses pouvoirs pourrait être dramatique. »** continua Gabriel.

 **« Ça on avait comprit. »** ajouta le Nain. **« Mais nous sommes des personnes ayant une conscience, une intelligence. Nous pouvons refuser de servir tel ou telle personne. »**

 **« Dans… Dans le principe oui. »** balbutia le prêtre avant de se gratter nerveusement le bras.

 **« MAIS ? »** hurla Mani visiblement énervé par les informations manquantes.

 **« Mais, certaines créatures ont des pouvoirs qui pourraient manipuler les princes des éléments. Ainsi certains démons, créatures élémentaires, ou sorcière affilié à un élément pourrait réussir à établir un contrat. Puis obliger le prince à lui obéir. »**

 **« … Vous n'allez tout de même pas me dire que… »** commença Théo.

 **« Oui. La sorcière rouge est une de ses personnes. Elle a la capacité de créer des contrats avec n'importe quelle personne. Elle peut contraindre de force à lui obéir. »**

 **« Shinddha… »** souffla Mani inquiet.

 **« Oui. Et elle pourrait aussi imposer ce contrat à votre ami demi-diable Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Pour le laisser en vie, elle pourrait l'obliger à signer un contrat sous l'eau. »** sussura Gabriel.

 **« Saleté de poiscaille et… »** commença Théo avant de remarquer un élément important. **« Au fait, comment vous saviez que B.O.B était un demi-démon et encore plus, son nom complet. Même ma sœur était trop loin pour l'entendre. Comment avez-vous su son nom ? »**

 **« Je… Euh… En fait ! »** s'exclama Gabriel de plus en plus inquiet tandis que Mani demandait à Grunlek.

 **« Le plus gros problème est de savoir comment se rendre sous l'eau. Nous ne pourrons pas rester en apnée pendant assez longtemps pour les sauver. Même B.O.B. »**

 **« En effet. Je le crains. Il est fort probable qu'il est souscrit à cela. J'aurai surement fait la même chose dans la panique. J'aurais bien des machines pour aller sous l'eau… Malheureusement, il me manque du matériel, du temps et de la magie. »**

 **« Vous avez parlé de magie. »** souffla une voix rauque et puissante provenant de la cheminée en flamme.

Tous se retournèrent pour voir à l'intérieur une silhouette construite de ses braises. Gabriel semblait être effrayé et se cacha derrière Victoria, Théo dégaina sa lame et son bouclier luit d'une étincelle prouvant la présence d'une créature démoniaque dans ses lieux.

La créature de flamme sorti de la cheminée, salissant le sol de cendre des objets brûlés. Les flammes se solidifièrent pour donner une forme humaine. L'apparence d'un dandy d'une quarantaine d'année. La coiffe parfaite. Les vêtements chics. Une petite barbe couvrant son visage. Les yeux d'un rouge profond et les doigts acérés des griffes.

 **« Bonsoir Messieurs. Je crois que vous avez quelque chose qui m'appartient. »**

 _ **A suivre...**_


	15. Chapitre 13

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite de nos aventures de notre triton adoré !**_

 _ **Merci à Ocelaw pour ton review et à ce guest pour ta petite review ^^**_

 _ **Merci à ceux qui lisent en mode anonyme.**_

 _ **Bacciolino et cookie à vous !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 13 : l'eau et les flammes.**_

Prisonnier dans une caverne, fermé par des grilles provenant d'anciens bateaux, Shinddha, Icy et B.O.B restaient grandement silencieux. Le mage était de plus en plus faible. Certes il arrivait à respirer désormais sous l'eau grâce au collier de la petite Icy. Mais le froid le rendais plus faible. Il avait besoin d'une source de chaleur.

 **« Ne panique pas B.O.B ! Je suis sur que nos amis vont trouver une solution pour nous retrouver. »** assura Shin.

 **« J'es… J'espère… Je… Je ne sais pas… Combien de temps je vais tenir… Je ne peux même pas utiliser… Ma magie. »** grelotta B.O.B.

Entendant cela, la petite Icy qui était de taille réduite pu passer par le trou de la serrure. Elle ignorait où se trouvait la clé pour ouvrir, mais savait qu'il existait des choses qui pourrait permettre au demi-diable d'avoir plus chaud. Elle alla vers le chaudron de la sorcière. Cette dernière c'était rendu vers la maison où elle habitait avec ses filles. Pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Egalement pour cueillir ses ingrédients afin de préparer un nouveau contrat avec le mage. Et le contraindre à le signer.

Elle récupéra de ses menues menottes les pierres chaudes qui réchauffait le chaudron. Elle se brûla les paumes de ses mains aqueuses. Elle souffrait. Mais elle n'allait pas abandonner. Elle en récupéra une petite dizaine qu'elle posa devant la grille. Cela réchauffa le métal sans le fondre.

Puis, elle repassa par le trou de la serrure pour aller voir son maître et attraper B.O.B pour le mettre contre la grille.

Le demi-diable surprit obéit et senti une agréable chaleur provenant de la porte.

 **« Oh… Merci beaucoup Icy. »** souffla Balthazar qui commençait à se sentir un peu mieux.

 **« Mais… Mais tu t'es blessée en faisant cela ! »** s'inquiéta Shin. La petite créature eu une mine boudeuse avant de sentir son maître la prendre dans ses bras. **« Je te remercie mille fois. Tu as été courageuse. Et si gentille. C'est toi la véritable héroïne. J'aurais dû t'écouter depuis le début. »**

L'embrassade fut de courte durée. La sorcière rouge revena plus tôt que prévu avec en main, une fiole et de l'autre un contrat.

 **« Oh ! Je vois que mademoiselle a de la ressource. »** argumenta la créature aux tentacules. **« Eh bien. Si elle a réussi à attraper ce genre de pierre. Je peux moi aussi réclamer quelque chose. »**

L'un des tentacules se faufila dans le trou de serrure. Enserra la petite Icy qui s'accrochait à son maître. Malheureusement, la surprise et la force de cet apendice visqueux eu raison sur l'envie de Shin. Il ne réussi pas à rattraper son invocation et la vit derrière la grille, enchevétré dans des tentacules. Dont une la menacer avec un énorme pic.

 **« ICY ! »** s'écria Shin, tandis que B.O.B se retournait à son tour vers la sorcière.

 **« Ecoutez, jeune Balthazar. J'ai une proposition à vous faire. Si vous accepter de signer ce contrat, de devenir un être de l'eau, manipulateur de feu, alors je laisserai la petite Icy vivre. Sinon… »**

La pointe du pic s'approcha dangereusement du cou de la demoiselle qui pleurait des larmes de glace.

 **« EH ! C'EST MON INVOCATION ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE L'IMPLIQUER DEDANS ! B.O.B N'A RIEN AVOIR DANS CETTE HISTOIRE ! »** s'énerva Shin.

 **« Bien au contraire, prince des mers. Votre ami le demi-diable est également, le prince des flammes. Il me serait plus judicieux de l'avoir à mes côtés. Et puis, votre petite Icy à sa propre volonté. Elle a prit d'elle-même les pierres chaudes pour sauver votre ami. A vous de décider. Vivra-t-elle ? Ou non ? »**

Shin put lire dans les yeux de son invocation de la résignation. Et comme un petit message pour lui dire Adieu. Elle était prête à se sacrifier pour l'avenir du monde. Ne pas le laisser choisir. Elle tentait de se débattre une ultime fois, quitte à se blesser. Quand soudain une main se tendit vers la sorcière.

 **« Passe moi ton contrat, sale vieille. »** râla B.O.B

 **« PILLLOUU ! »** s'écria la petite créature avant de se faire taire par un nouveau tentacule.

 **« B.O.B ! »** râla Shin.

La sorcière s'approcha du jeune demi-diable. Lui donna une sorte de plume.

 **« Pique toi le doigt. Que le sang coule sur notre contrat. »**

Shinddha aurait voulu intervenir, mais il se senti tout à coup faible. Il se rappelait qu'également il avait du donner son sang. Le regard de la sorcière semblait le contraindre à lui obéir. A rester inactif. Incapable du moindre mouvement pour empêcher B.O.B de se blesser l'index. De récupérer quelques goutes de son sang pour signer ses initiales sur le papier étrange et ésotérique.

 **« Parfait. »** souffla la sorcière, tandis que dans les yeux du Lennon, plus aucune lueur n'était visible. La même méthode fut employée pour obliger B.O.B à prendre la potion que lui tendais la sorcière rouge. Sans aucune question sur sa sécurité, sous les regards impuissants de Shin et d'Icy. Balthazar avala l'intégralité de la potion. Et s'effondra tout d'un coup sur le sol.

 **« Tient ! Récupère ta vile créature. »** lança la sorcière en envoyant Icy dans les bras de son maître, ouvrant légèrement la cage. **« Je reviendrais vous voir bientôt. Pour le mariage de ma fille Dania. Puis de la seconde avec vous pyromage. Dania viendra vous apporter votre repas. »**

Sous un rire maléfique, la sorcière rouge s'éloigna dans les ténèbres qui emplissait les lieux. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Shin avait retrouvé ses capacités motrices. Avec Icy, ils se positionnèrent autour de B.O.B. Le demi-diable souffrait… Énormément. Ses cris se noyait dans des bulles. Ses jambes étaient en train de se rassembler. Des écailles commençaient à apparaître sur son corps. Des branchies s'ouvraient derrière ses oreilles.

 **« Il se transforme en triton ! »** observa Shinddha.

Le petit triton bleu se rappela de la douloureuse expérience. Il posa sur sa queue B.O.B pour lui servir d'appui. Icy lui retirer les vêtements du bas du corps, tel que les chaussures et le pantalon afin que ces derniers ne viennent pas entraver la transformation.

 **« Ça va aller. Respire bien fort. Accroche toi. On est là ! Icy et moi. Nous sommes là. Je suis sur que nos amis vont nous retrouver. Qu'ils vont nous libérer. »**

B.O.B n'était concentré que sur la douleur. Les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues déjà emprunte d'écailles s'effaçaient dans la grande étendue aqueuse. Pendant des minutes, des heures mêmes, Icy et Shin tentaient de soulager au mieux les blessures.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par perdre conscience. S'étendant de tout son long dans les bras de Shin. Balthazar arborait désormais une queue grenade au lieu de ses deux jambes humanoïdes. Le visage marqué à la fois par les blessures de la torture reçu. Mais aussi par la douleur qu'il a ressentie lors de sa transformation.

A peine, ce spectacle effrayant et déchirant terminé, Shin vit débarqué Dania. La fille de la Sorcière rouge. Avec dans ses mains de la nourriture, des boissons et également des tenues.

 **« Je… Je viens vous ramener de quoi vous restaurer. Votre ami doit être fatigué après toute ses émotions. Mais cela est pour son bien. »**

 **« Pour son bien ? »** répéta froidement Shin. **« Est-ce que c'est pour son bien qu'il a dû souffrir ? Qu'il s'est fait enfermé par votre mère ? Tout ça pour du pouvoir ? Et vous osez dire que c'est pour son bien ? »**

 **« Mais… Non, ce n'est pas… Il est venu pour se marier avec ma sœur. C'est pour notre bien et le sien que ma mère a… »** baffouilla la jeune femme.

 **« Pour votre bien. Non, pour SES objectifs ! »** s'énerva Shin. « Elle a conclu un pacte avec moi pour SES envies. Elle ne veut ce mariage que pour réussir à avoir des princes élémentaires. Je pense même qu'elle se moque de vos sentiments. Vous l'avez bien vu. » s'énerva-t-il en pointant du doigt B.O.B assoupi avec des crispations de douleurs. **« Ses blessures, sa souffrance… Vous avez vu se qu'ELLE a fait ? Est-ce que vous vous rappelez d'une fois qu'il a dit du bien sur non ? Vous a-t-elle déjà prit dans ses bras ? Vous a-t-elle dit qu'elle vous aimer et que… »**

 **Ça ! »** pleura Dania, avant de s'enfuir les larmes aux yeux, refermant la porte et laissant Shinddha avec sa colère muette. Icy s'approcha de son maître pour lui câliner doucement la joue.

 **« J'espère qu'ils arriveront vite. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous allons pouvoir tenir. »**

 _ **A suivre...**_


	16. Chapitre 14

**_Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite des aventures de notre petit triton. On approche doucement de la fin._**

 ** _Merci à hykus et Ocelaw pour vos reviews et merci à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire cette fanfic._**

 ** _Sur ce ! Bonne lecture._**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Un diable de père.**

Il était là. Présent au milieu de l'assemblé. Enoch, le prince diable qui régnait dans les terres du désert. Le regard rougeoyant observant un petit Gabriel qui se cachait tant bien que de mal. Théo avait déjà dégainé son épée, tandis que Grunlek et Mani s'étaient préparé à un rude combat.

 **« Je ne suis pas là aujourd'hui pour faire la guerre. Ce n'est pas mon objectif. Sinon, je serais venu avec toute mes troupes. Cela est si aisée de passer vos frontières sans se faire remarquer. »** Souriait Enoch.

 **« Comment ose-tu ! »** s'énerva Théo prêt à foncer, avant d'être interrompu par Grunlek.

 **« Non, Théo attend. S'il a réussi à traverser ainsi toute nos frontières, aussi facilement par un feu de cheminée. Il aurait pu, comme il l'a fait remarquer, débarqué tout son peuple. »** Reprit le nain.

 **« Je ne vais pas laisser un démon me commander ! »**

 **« Allons bon. Voilà qui est fâcheux. »** ajouta Enoch dans un petit rire. **« En effet, je ne veux pas la guerre. Du moins, pas pour le moment. Je suis juste venu pour récupérer mon fils. Celui qui m'a été enlevé juste après sa naissance. N'est-ce pas ? Père Gabriel ! »**

Le prêtre tenta de s'enfuir à nouveau, avant d'être attrapé par le col par le diable lui-même. Ce dernier avait une vélocité si forte, qu'une fraction de seconde avait suffi pour parcourir les quelques métres qui les éloigner.

 **« Aaaaahh ! Lâchez-moi ! »** pleura Gabriel apeuré.

 **« Très bien. Mais rendez-moi mon fils. »**

 **« Je… Je… Il n'est pas là ! »**

 **« Vous savez que si vous le mentez, je le saurais. »** s'énerva Enoch.

 **« Alors, vous devez savoir qu'il ne ment pas. »** reprit Mani visiblement agacé par cette situation. **« Votre fils, Balthazar si je ne me trompe pas, vient de se faire enlever. Comme mon ami Shinddha. Par une sorcière rouge. »**

Enoch garda un moment de silence gênant, avant de se retourner vers le prêtre à nouveau, l'air vicieux.

 **« Alors comme ça, on se fait enlever sa cible mon petit ! »**

 **« Vous me faites peur ! Et puis…Si je vous l'avais laissé ! Vous l'auriez manipulé. Vous l'auriez coupé du monde des humains… Et… Et… Une grande guerre aurait éclaté plus tôt que prévu. »** balbutia Gabriel.

 **« En effet, plus tôt que prévu. Une guerre éclatera entre l'eau et les flammes. L'océan et les volcans. Les abysses contre l'enfer. Un joyeux spectacle. »** riait Enoch de manière machiavélique avant de reprendre plus sérieusement : **« Avant que je vous punisse pour l'enlèvement de ma femme et de mon fils, Gabriel. Je vais m'occuper de le récupérer. Vous savez apparemment qui est la sorcière rouge. »**

Théo ne semblait pas la connaître, contrairement à Grunlek et Mani.

 **« Elle est très reconnu dans nos régions. Elle aurait déjà emporté de nombreuses vies, à cause d'un contrat. Du moins, selon nos légendes. Elle s'en servirait comme sujet d'expérience pour acquérir des plus grands pouvoirs. Et elle changerait d'emplacement à chaque saison. »** informa Mani.

 **« En effet. »** murmura au loin Gabriel. **« Elle est actuellement non loin d'ici. Dans les abysses sous la cité de Castelblanc. »**

 **« Elle est sous mon royaume ! »** s'énerva Théo.

 **« Oui… Je ressens la présence de Balthazar juste en dessous et… »** commença-t-il avant de voir le regard noir d'Enoch. **« EH ! J'y suis pour rien, si on m'a désigné comme étant le gardien du prince élémentaire du feu ! »**

 **« Il y a un gardien pour chaque élément ? »** s'étonna Théo.

 **« En effet. Je croyais que vous le saviez, vu votre lien avec Mani. Votre gardien. »**

 **« Quoi ? Je suis son gardien ? »** s'étonnait Mani en se pointant du doigt.

 **« C'est vrai que je croyais qu'il était celui de Shin. »** souriait Grunlek, faisant rougir Mani.

 **« Non, son gardien. Ou plutôt sa gardienne est une créature aqueuse qui a dû lui tenir compagnie sous l'océan. Souvent, les gardiens ont lien proche comme de la famille, plutôt que celui de sentiment comme de l'Amour. »**

 **« Tu es amoureux Mani ? »** s'étonnait Théo.

 **"CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT THEO ! »** s'énerva l'Elfe.

 **« Pour messire Grunlek, sa louve Eden est sa gardienne. »**

 **« Et pour mon fils, il a fallu que ce soit un kidnappeur d'enfant qui vienne faire le boulot. »** répliqua le papa Diable.

 **« C'est bien joli tout cela. »** commença Grunlek. **« Mais est-ce que l'on peut revenir sur le sujet principal à savoir : Comment sauver Shin et B.O.B ? J'ai la technologie, mais ni le temps, ni les ressources nécessaires. »**

 **« C'est là où j'entre en scène, maître Nain. »** souriait Enoch en se tournant vers lui. **« Je peux vous proposer tous se que vous désirez. En échange votre Ami Théo va devoir accepter un marché avec moi. »**

Théo grimaça à cette demande. Il était prêt à refuser avant que Victoria réplique.

 **« Ecoute le jusqu'au bout et fait ton choix qu'après Théo. Tu as tendance à foncer sans réfléchir. Et notre temps est compté. »**

Renfrognant sa haine, Théo se laissa approcher par le diable qui lui susurra quelques mots à son oreille.

Ignorant de ce qui se jouer à la surface. Balthazar venait enfin de reprendre conscience dans la prison sous-marine. Et quelle fut sa surprise quand il constata qu'il s'était métamorphosé en triton également. Observant dans tous les sens son nouvel appendice, il chercha à comprendre son fonctionnement, son anatomie et la manière dont il respirait sous l'eau.

 **« Tu devrais te reposer B.O.B. Si jamais nous devons agir, nous devrions garder le plus de force possible. »**

Balthazar hocha de la tête positivement. Mais la curiosité était plus forte que la fatigue. Le pyromage tentait de nager avec cette queue. Cependant, cela était plus difficile qu'il en avait l'air.

Comprenant cette intention, Shinddha se releva de la pierre où il s'était installé. Il attrapa les deux mains de Balthazar et le fit avancer lentement.

 **« Fait aller ta queue de droite à gauche. Tout doucement pour commencer. Tu dois sentir le courant sur ta peau pour savoir le rythme du balancier. Plus tu bats vite, plus tu nage vite. Mais il faudra faire de petits mouvements. Un peu comme une course. Une petite foulée. Et bien là, c'est la même chose sauf que tu balance de droite à gauche. Voilà ! C'est bien… »** souriait Shin.

Balthazar semblait trouver un peu d'amusement dans cette situation. Même si dans son esprit, l'idée était claire : Ne pas être un handicap pour sortir de cet endroit. Il devait pouvoir nager par lui-même.

 **« Icy ! Vient, tu vas prendre le relais. Tu restes devant B.O.B. Tu avances doucement et il devra te suivre. »**

La petite créature d'eau accepta. Elle se posta non loin du demi-diable et se mirent à nager tout en douceur. B.O.B faisait au départ du surplace. Il avait du mal à avancer. Parfois même il tomber sur le sol sans pouvoir remonter. Il fallait qu'Icy provoque un léger courant d'eau chaude pour l'aider à se relever. Shin les observait l'esprit à moitié dans le monde réel. Il réfléchissait à la meilleure solution pour sortir sans l'aide de ses camarades. Il avait bien une solution de rechange. Mais il devait s'assurer que cela était possible. Il aurait besoin du pouvoir du pyromage. Certes, il ne pouvait pas provoquer de flammes. Mais peut être pourrait-il réchauffer une bulle d'air que créerait Icy. Mis avec beaucoup de pression, cela crééerai une sorte de faisceau d'air qui pourrait détruire la porte. Cependant encore une fois ce n'était que des hypothèses. Des solutions de rechanges qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de tester. Car la sorcière rouge venait d'apparaître avec ses deux filles.

 **« Messieurs Dames. Nous allons nous préparer pour la grande cérémonie du mariage du prince élémentaire d'eau ! »**

 _ **A suivre...**_


	17. Chapitre 15

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **On arrive vers la fin !**_

 _ **Merci pour vos review Ocelaw et Rosaliarouge !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 15 : La cérémonie**_

Shin savait qu'il ne devait pas avancer dans ce grand couloir sombre et abyssaux. Dans ses ruines qui servait de lieu de réception pour sceller son union avec Dania. Il n'en avait pas l'envie, ni la volonté de se lier à elle. Non pas contre la demoiselle, mais contre les plans de la matriarche. Malheureusement, toute sa détermination et sa volonté n'était que poussière face au pouvoir du contrat. Comme si ce dernier ne pouvait obéir qu'aux ordres de la matriarche. Qui était d'aller à sa rencontre. D'accéder à sa demande. De rentrer dans cette famille. De lui obéir pour lui donner tous les pouvoirs. Il avait beau vouloir se débattre, il n'était qu'une marionnette entre ses mains.

Enchevêtré par des chaînes et de la glace, Balthazar observa son sauveur avec Icy dans ses mains. Il avait lui aussi signé un contrat. Il allait bientôt être le prochain sur la liste à suivre ce chemin. A la différence, que le contrat sous-marin n'avait pas autant de puissance sur le diable. Il n'avait que de la puissance sur l'être humain. La partie démoniaque aurait tout le loisir de les détruire.

Cependant, il n'avait aucune envie de le libérer. Il était sous l'eau. Comment le démon survivrait, même avec une queue de poisson et des branchies. Il n'arriverait pas à avoir des pouvoirs suffisant pour tout détruire. Les flammes, c'est bien connu, ne sont pas active dans l'eau.

 **« Shinddha… »** murmura Balthazar inquiet pour son ami.

Icy aurait bien tenté de se libérer de son étreinte. Malheureusement, elle était grandement surveillée par la multitude de poissons qui assisté à cette cérémonie. Etait-ce réellement que de simple poisson ? Ou bien des contractants ayant échoué dans leur rêve ? Icy percevait en eux des pouvoirs magiques. Une grande intelligence. Et une parfaite dévotion à la maîtresse de cérémonie : La sorcière rouge.

Fière, aveugle et souriante, elle accueillait le jeune Shinddha hypnotisé. Au côté d'elle, sa fille, Dania vêtue d'une robe faite de correau et bijou récolté dans les différentes épaves. Elle tenait dans ses mains quelques fleurs poussant dans les abysses, observant avec timidité son bien aimé.

Elle aurait pu être heureuse d'enfin vivre sa vie de couple. Une ombre assombrit son tableau idyllique, celui de fonder sa famille sembler être ruiner par les yeux vide de son futur époux. Elle se rappelait des mots qu'il avait prononcés, enfermé dans sa prison. Des choix de vie de sa mère. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais reçu de mot doux de sa part. Pas d'encouragement. Ni de remerciement. Elle avait toujours été vu comme un objet. Certes rare dans ce monde aqueux. Mais inutile, car elle ne possédait pas de pouvoir magique. Elle n'était pas sa digne héritière. Elle avait vu une grande métamorphose de sa génitrice quand cette dernière avait découvert Shinddha. C'était devenu son jouet, son souhait de le posséder, ainsi que ses pouvoirs. Elle voulait le conquérir et c'était là où elle avait enfin de l'attention pour sa fille. Dania croyait que ce mariage était la preuve d'amour que sa mère allait lui offrir depuis si longtemps. Son envie de voir sa fille grandir. De la voir murir et évoluer. Elle pensait que Shinddha serait heureux d'être avec elle. Que de l'allégresse allez pleuvoir dans ses ruines sèches et sombres. Hélas, les yeux de son futur mari étaient si semblables à ses ruines. Froid, sans vie, terne.

 **« Mère. Puis-je vous poser une question avant de commencer la cérémonie ? »** demanda Dania.

 **« Oui mon enfant. »**

 **« Pourquoi dois-je me marier avec Shinddha Kory ? »**

 **« Pour une raison toute simple Dania. Pour la puissance des mers. Une fois unis, il ne devra obéir qu'à mes ordres. Il n'aura plus de penser. J'aurais les pleins pouvoirs sur ce monde maritime. Je ferais de même avec l'enfant des flammes. Ainsi eau et braisier viendront lécher les terres et je dominerai ce monde. »**

 **« Mais pourquoi ? A quoi cela sert ? »** s'étonna la demoiselle.

 **« Tu es naïve ma petite Dania. Si je veux m'emparer de ce monde, c'est uniquement pour le former à mon image. Que je domine les humains, les démons et les élémentaires. »**

Dania senti une profonde tristesse lui envahir le cœur. Elle regardait une nouvelle fois les yeux de son futur mari, puis Balthazar qui tenait contre lui Icy. Elle se rappelait des mots de ce dernier. Concernant son lien de mère et de fille. Avec une voix faible et tremblante elle osa demander :

 **« Mère, est-ce que vous m'aimez ? »**

Dania n'avait pas besoin de réponse orale. A peine sa mère s'était tourné vers elle, les regard aveugle, que la jeune fille pu voir sur les traits de son visage du dégoût à son egard, aucune once d'amour. Pas même de la colère.

 **« L'amour n'est qu'un sentiment parasite. Je ne t'aime pas Dania. Tu es juste une partie de moi et une partie d'un être qui n'avait pas assez de puissance magique. Tu as hérité de cet individu. Tu ne me sers qu'à une chose. Devenir le lien entre le prince élémentaire de l'eau. Tu n'as aucune raison d'exister. Alors fais-toi belle et tais-toi ! »**

Son cœur se fissura à l'écoute de ses mots. Même Balthazar ressenti de la pitié pour cette jeune demoiselle. Son père bien que prince des démons, avait quelques mots tendres pour lui. Certes, il ne l'avait pas assez connu. Mais les rares fois où il avait pu le croiser, il avait entendu ses paroles. Peut-être des mensonges. Mais jamais il n'avait utilisé leur lien familial pour créer d'horrible histoires. Au point de se moquer de ses sentiments.

 **« Bien, nous allons commencer la cérémonie ! »** interpella la sorcière rouge, les mains chargées d'étranges gemmes magiques.

Elle commença a entonné quelques formules ésotériques, devant les regards des jeunes enfants de la mers. L'un complètement manipulé. L'autre salé par les perles coulant sur ses joues.

Quand tout d'un coup, un trident passa entre les deux enfants pour se figer non loin de la joue de la sorcière rouge. Surprit par cette attaque, Dania se retourna pour voir arriver dans une sorte de capsule de métal et de verre, un humain, un nain et un elfe.

 **« SHIN ! BOB ! ON ARRIVE ! »** hurlait Grunlek qui était au commande de l'étrange engin.

Cela ressemblait à une capsule que le nain mécanicien avait fabriquée depuis fort longtemps. Son envie de voyager, lui avait permis de créer ce genre d'engin. Il avait réfléchi avec Théo à la conception de cet outil. Ensemble, ils avaient assemblé les gemmes de pouvoir qui faisait fonctionné la machine. Mani se concentré sur son pouvoir de télékinésie pour envoyer les armes à l'attaque. Car ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de concevoir un système pour ce dernier. Et à l'intérieur de la machine se trouvait également le prêtre Gabriel qui se charger de concevoir une bulle de protection autour de leur machine.

 **« Sale petits insectes. Vous avez peut-être vos gardiens à vos côtés ! Mais j'aurais bientôt le pouvoir de l'océan ! »** s'écria la sorcière rouge avant de se tourner en direction de sa fille Dania. **« Allez, embrasse le et le contrat sera noué. »**

Un silence pesa tandis que la machine approchait.

 **« MANI ! UTILISE TA TELEKINESIE POUR RECUPERER LA FILLE ! »** hurla Théo.

 **« Je ne peux pas ! Elle est trop loin. Je pourrais envoyé quelque chose sur elle. Mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque de blesser Shin. »** répondit Mani.

 **« Prêtre Gabriel, vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour eux ? Un sort ? Quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ! »** demanda Grunlek.

 **« Non, malheureusement. Je n'ai que des sorts de soins, de protection, ou de flammes. Ce sera inutile. »**

Chacun des passages ne craignait de ne pas arriver à temps pour interrompre la cérémonie. Leur engin avait déjà réussi à passer dans les ruines difficilement. Alors pour réussir une telle manœuvre, cela était encore plus compliqué.

La tension était à son comble. Ils avaient enfin réussi à construire la machine s'approcher de cet endroit. Retrouver Shin et BOB grâce au prêtre Gabriel. Et ils allaient échoué si prêt du but ? Dans le domaine de la sorcière rouge. Dans l'eau qui est l'élément de Shin. Qui allait devenir son objet, son outils pour les attraper.

 **« Non. »** souffla Dania en se tournant vers sa mère.

 **« Quoi ? Qu'as-tu osé me dire ? Me répondre ? »**

 **« NON ! Je ne l'embrasserais pas tant qu'il sera sous le joug de votre contrat ! Ce n'est pas pour amour pour moi. Pour la famille. Ce n'est que pour le pouvoir… Votre pouvoir… Je ne veux pas de cela. De toute manière, à vos yeux…Je ne suis rien. Mais je vais vous apprendre quelque chose mère ! Je suis libre de mes choix ! Je refuse ! »**

La réponse de la jeune demoiselle surprit agréablement les aventuriers. Elle était la lumière de l'espoir qu'ils recherchaient depuis le début de cette aventure. Elle avait osé se rebeller contre son destin pour vivre sa propre histoire. Le cœur serré, le corps tremblant de cette révolte, Dania faisait face à sa mère.

 **« … Puff. Pitoyable. Je t'ai laissé une chance de survivre. Mais si cela ne te convient pas. »** souffla-t-elle avant de planter une lame dans le corps de sa propre fille.

Estomaqué, tous virent le sang s'écoulait de sa plaie pour se mêler dans l'océan iodé de l'océan. Des larmes se formaient sur le bord des yeux de Shin. Il ne pouvait toujours pas agir, mais il n'était pas insensible à cette douleur. A cette trahison et au courage de Dania qui s'effondrait sur le sol. Sa sœur se précipita vers elle, visiblement inquiète et triste. Elle tentait de contenir le sang qui coulait de ses plaies.

 **« Je… Je suis désolée… Ma sœur… Je… »** commença Dania en toussotant du sang.

La matriarche tandis sa lame vers la seconde sœur. L'air sérieuse et visiblement prête à sacrifier une autre de ses filles.

 **« Veux-tu la rejoindre ? Ou m'obéir ? Sache que tu n'es pas aussi nécessaire que tu pourrais le croire. Je peux accomplir le rite sans votre aide. Il me suffit de prendre votre place. D'être leur femme à tous les deux. Il n'y a pas de règle concernant le nombre de cérémonie réalisé. Et a qui se lié. Je peux devenir l'épouse de Shinddha Kory et de Balthazar ! »**

 **« Cela m'étonnerai fort ! »** répondit une voix grave dans le dos de la matriarche. Cette dernière se retourna pour voir face à elle, sous forme démoniaque, Enoch.

 **« Ainsi le diable vient en personne vient me rendre visite ? »**

 **« Tu crois que j'allais laisser mon fils au main d'une personne tel que toi ! Je vais le libérer de ton contrat. »** s'exclama Enoch.

 **« J'aimerais bien voir cela. Comment le diable pourrait utiliser ses flammes dans un milieu entièrement sous mon contrôle ! Dans cette eau magique ? »**

 **« C'est là, où tu te trompe… »** souffla Enoch tandis que une sorte de flux dans l'eau transperça l'espace pour arriver en direction de la sorcière rouge et de l'emprisonner dans un tourbillon.

 **« Comment cela est possible ? Tu n'as pourtant aucune pouvoir océanique ? »** s'étonnait La matriarche avant de voir arriver dans les eaux, par de là les abîmes, un immense colosse bleu. Il n'avait pas d'apparence humaine. Il ressemblait juste à une créature formée d'eau. D'un liquide magique qui constitué sa forme et qui était prêt à se battre. Il leva ses grandes mains de taille d'homme pour les refermer vers la sorcière rouge qui hurlait :

 **« Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu avais disparu ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que j'étais là ! »**

La créature aqueuse se tourna vers Icy qui sorti des bras de Balthazar pour aller vers le golem d'eau.

 **« Icy m'a prévenu. Elle m'a retrouvé. Elle était mon œil sur mon fils adoptif, Shin. »** souffla la créature en resserrant son étreinte sur la sorcière rouge. **« Contrairement à toi, je n'abandonne pas ma famille. »**

 **« Les sentiments ne servent à rien. Ce n'est qu'une pure entrave pour la domination de ce monde. Pour devenir parfait, il faut se libérer de ses chaînes. »** s'énerva La sorcière rouge.

 **« Alors, c'est que vous n'avez pas compris le véritable sens du mot : Famille. »**

Une nouvelle fois, le golem d'eau resserra ses mains. Un bruit de craquement. Du sang. Des larmes et un léger gémissement. Puis plus rien. Tout signe de vie s'était évaporé de ce corps bélliqueux. La créature jeta les reste de la sorcière rouge dans les abymes avant de se tourner vers ses deux filles. A la mort de cette dernière, les deux filles étaient libres de leur choix. Tout comme Shinddha et Balthazar. Le petit Triton fut surprit de voir la créature qui l'avait fait renaître dans ses lieux.

 **« S'il te plaît ! Ne leur fait pas de mal ! Elles n'ont fait qu'obéir. »** souffla Shinddha en se mettant devant les deux jeunes demoiselle.

 **« Je le sais. Shinddha. Ce n'est pas se que je souhaite leur proposer. Juste de renaître auprès de moi. Comme je te l'ai dit : La famille est importante pour moi. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas rester avec toi. Car tu avais un esprit plus indépendant. Une soif de vengeance et également, que tu retournerai sur la terre. Cependant, la solitude me ronge. Je souhaite, en échange de redonner vie à votre sœur, que vous parcouriez les eaux avec moi. »**

La sœur de Dania hocha de la tête, les yeux encore rempli de larme. A la fois désarmée par rapport à la mort de leur mère. Une femme sans sentiments pour elle. Et la possibilité de vivre enfin leur rêve : Vivre en famille avec une figure paternelle. Mais surtout, pour continuer à vivre avec sa petite sœur.

Elle attrapa la main du Golem d'eau qui transmis son énergie à Dania. La magie opéra et les blessures furent cicatrisées.

 **« N'oubliez pas votre promesse Golem de l'eau. »** souffla Enoch.

 **« Comment ça ? Quelle promesse ? »** s'étonna Shinddha et Balthazar tout deux inquiets.

 **« Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous n'attaquerons pas les diables et démons et je vais rendre son apparence à votre fils. Permettez-nous juste de remonter à la surface. »**

Tous obéirent sans aucune question.

Une fois à l'air libre, le Golem d'eau offrit à Balthazar et Shin leur jambe. Maintenant capable de marcher sur la terre ferme, pour toujours, Shin tendit sa petite main vers son père aquatique.

 **« Je serais toujours là pour toi mon enfant. Icy restera avec toi. Si je suis dans les horizons, ou qu'un de mes frères est présent, nous t'aideront du mieux que nous le pouvons. »**

 **« Au fait ! Comment nous avez-vous trouvez ? »** questionna Balthazar.

Enoch observa froidement Théo et Gabriel. Le paladin soupira avant d'expliquer :

 **« On a passé un contrat avec ton père. On a amplifié le pouvoir du père Gabriel que tu connais parfaitement et recharger les gemmes magiques pour utiliser notre moyen de transport. Comme Gabriel est ton gardien, il a su te localiser. Comme l'aurait fait Eden, Icy ou Mani. »**

 **« Je ne suis pas un chien de chasse ! »** gémit le petit elfe derrière Shin.

 **« Un contrat… Père ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez demandé ? »** s'inquiéta le pyromage.

 **« Une seule et unique chose. »** répondit Enoch en laissant un blanc volontaire dans son discours, afin de terrifier Balthazar. Doucement, il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et reprit : **« Que tu vive sans aucune crainte dans le monde des Humains. »**

Balthazar fut surprit d'une telle générosité de la part de son patriarche qui sourit avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée.

Shin fit ses au revoir à son père adoptif, avant de voir arrivé à l'aube d'un nouveau jour, Mani à ses côtés.

 **« Désolé. Encore une fois, je n'ai pas pu t'aider. J'ai fait même pire que mieux. Je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner… »** soupira l'elfe visiblement déçu par lui-même.

 **« Je veux bien te pardonner. A une condition. »**

 **« Laquelle ? »** reprit l'elfe en levant les yeux et de recevoir sur son front le baiser de Shinddha.

 **« Que tu reste à mes côté ! »**

Le rouge s'emplifia sur les joues de Mani.

 **« En plus d'un demi-diable, je vais devoir me coltiner un demi-thon. »** soupira Théo en boudant.

 **« Ose dire que tu n'es pas heureux d'avoir un peu plus de compagnie. C'est bien toi qui m'avait dit que rester seul dans ce château t'ennuyer à mourir. »**

Théo fit la tête tandis que B.O.B savourait l'idée de pouvoir vivre avec L'humain qui l'avait sauvé et surtout fasciné. Grunlek resta dans le pays pour devenir l'ambassadeur des nains, tout comme Gabriel pour aider Viktor dans les tâches du quotidien.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	18. Epilogue

_**Bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Et voici à la fin de cette petite histoire ! Merci à vous tous de l'avoir lu entièrement et pour ces commentaires qui m'ont fait sourire.**_

 _ **J'espère qu'elle vous a plut. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire à la fin de l'histoire pour exprimer vos impressions. Faire partager ce qui vous a plut et se que vous auriez aimé voir.**_

 _ **Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes. Dysorthographie bonsoir ! ^^**_

 _ **On se retrouve Dimanche pour un OS sur Balthazar : La suite de l'appel du Sang : Fascination.**_

 _ **Sur ce. Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 _ **Epilogue : La fin du conte.**_

 **« Et c'est ainsi que Shinddha pu recevoir une pluie d'amour de la part de Mani. C'est pour cela que le Maninddha existe. Fin. »** souffla la jeune conteuse devant la cheminée.

Les enfants, qui étaient restés éveillés, avaient des étoiles dans les yeux. Mais également l'envie de raconter cette histoire avec leurs amis. Voir s'amuser à rejouer certaines des scènes.

Les adultes et adolescents avaient apprécié l'histoire. Certes parfois enfantine, parfois violente. Mais cela les détendez de leur quotidien. Un petit moment de repos avant de reprendre leur vie monotone.

Les plus anciens, avaient écouté d'une oreille discrète, en marmonnant des petits mots incompréhensibles. Visiblement vexé que leur auditoire soit absorbé par la jeune femme, plutôt que par leur aventure de vie commune.

Le temps était venu à chacun de reprendre la route vers leur domicile. Ils saluèrent la jeune artiste, qui se rendit vers le comptoir de l'aubergiste afin de demander la clé de sa chambre. Ce dernier lui servi un verre d'un jus de fruit local, en lui disant :

 **« La table qui se trouve au fond. Elle vous offre cette boisson et ils voudraient parler avec vous. »**

Kavitchie tourna le regard vers le lieu indiqué. 3 Hommes, un Nain et un elfe étaient présents. Ce qui la surprit, c'était qu'ils avaient le même physique, la même apparence que les personnages de son histoire. L'homme à l'armure semblait ruminer quelques mots. L'elfe aux tresses noires chercher du regard quelque chose à chiper (ou à Shipper héhé). Le nain savourait sa bière avec un sourire simple. L'homme à la capuche bleu posé son regard cristalin en sa direction, alors qu'une sorte de mage rouge portant des écailles et possédant des yeux de chats secouait la main en direction de la jeune chasseuse d'objets anciens.

 **« Je reste là. » commença l'aubergiste. « S'ils vous causent le moindre problème, hurler et je viendrais vous aider. »**

Kavitchie le remercia et se dirigea vers la table. L'homme à la capuche bleu bougea légèrement sa chaise tandis que le mage rouge alla en chercher une.

 **« Bonsoir mademoiselle Kavitchie. Je ne me trompe pas ? Mes amis et moi avons entendu votre histoire et nous sommes curieux de savoir où vous l'avez apprise ? Et d'où vient l'inspiration de vos personnages. »**

La demoiselle avala sa salive, un peu embarrassé.

 **« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Notre ami Théo grogne mais ne mord pas. Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de nous présenter ! »** continua le mage, que Kavitchie identifia sous le nom de B.O.B.

 **« C'est… Un peu compliqué. Je ne viens pas de ce monde. Je viens d'un autre univers se nommant Illusionna. Chez nous, vous êtes des héros d'histoires incroyables, de fous-rires, de magnifique créations de la part d'artiste et surtout d'un large débat sur la possible mort de la petite fille. »**

 **« ELLE N'EST PAS MORTE ! »** râla à nouveau Théo.

 **« Je me demande comment on en discute dans votre monde, de ce sujet. »** souriait Grunlek.

 **« Et donc, nous sommes des héros chez vous ? »** souligna Mani avec curiosité.

 **« Non… Plutôt des personnages fictifs. Vous n'existez que dans l'imaginaire collectifs de nombreuses personnes. Mais je suis ravie de vous rencontrer en chairs et en OS. »**

Pendant plusieurs heures, les discussions allez bon train entre la demoiselle et les aventuriers.

Vous voudriez peut être en savoir plus sur leur sujet de conversation ? Ou peut être savoir si Kavitchie va retourner dans son monde ? Eh bien, ceci sera pour une autre histoire.

 **FIN.**


End file.
